


Why Then Oh Why Can't I? (or, 5 Times Steve Rogers Felt Awkward Talking About Sex, and One Time He Stopped Talking Altogether) 那时候哦为什么我没能？（或者说，五次Steve Rogers在谈论性的时候感到尴尬，以及一次干脆就不谈了）

by garfieldyard



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, unexpected feels right outta nowhere
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfieldyard/pseuds/garfieldyard
Summary: “你还真的一直都没长大，是不是， Steve？当然会改变一些事情。但是嘿。”他举起杯子， Steve 勉强抬起手跟他碰了一下。“谁说改变非得是坏的？”





	1. 第一章：Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Then Oh Why Can't I? (or, 5 Times Steve Rogers Felt Awkward Talking About Sex, and One Time He Stopped Talking Altogether)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422076) by [ladyblahblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblahblah/pseuds/ladyblahblah). 



> 首发SY和lofter  
> 这两天老福特在审核ban了很多文干脆搬过来

这就像是旧日时光，却又完全不像是旧日时光。

 

这个酒吧安静又有点脏兮兮， 不管你之前是否来过这里，都会觉得它老夜总会的风格有些眼熟。这让 Steve 想起了战争之前 Bucky 拉他一起去的那些地方。 在一切改变之前。那些地方能让两个社会底层的年轻人坐下来分享一杯啤酒、一起大笑， 交换一些关于那些漂亮到带不来这种破地方的女孩子的故事。 Steve 自己从来没多少这种故事可讲，而Bucky 则总是不需要因为没得可讲而胡编乱造。 他讲的东西总是会让Steve 脸红， 这让他一直怀疑 Bucky 讲这些东西的理由一大部分根本就是因为这个。

 

很难理解现在已经过了七十年了， 而 Bucky 就坐在他身边的吧椅上，就像他们十八岁的时候那样。 他的头发变长了，眼神也变坚毅了， 他的身上还留下了 Steve 以前不记得的伤痕。但还是， 不管别人看到的是什么，他就是 Steve最好的朋友，绝无可能错认。

 

Steve 喝的是啤酒， 和以前一样， 因为他就算想喝醉也喝不醉，而他依旧喜欢啤酒的味道。 跟以前一样喜欢。 而Bucky喝的是伏特加， 他们俩今天都没什么心情聊女孩子。

 

“你适应的相当不错。” Bucky 瞟了他一眼， 眼神飞快的掠起又落下，一边缓慢、慵懒的转着手里的杯子。 这眼神更适合一位审视敌人的士兵而不是对一个老朋友。 当然了， Steve 打量着Bucky眼睛底下深深的黑眼圈时想， 总得付出一些代价。 “这年头你还给自己招到了这么一只好队伍。”

 

Steve的嘴唇动了动，但他想玩笑如果解释的话就不好笑了， 所以他只是耸了耸肩。

 

“不是我把他们召集起来的， 不过你说得对。 我挺幸运； 我总是能混进最好的队伍里。”

 

Bucky 哼了一声。 “我简直不能相信你还在这样自欺欺人。” 他脸上带着宠溺的恼怒表情熟悉的让人心痛， Steve 很惊讶自己突然有种将时间冻结在这一刻的冲动： 这一刻他的朋友再次看起来就是他的朋友， 他的心脏满的就要爆炸。 “你一直都是领袖， Steve。 甚至在你只是个五英尺五、九十八磅的落汤鸡的时候， 人们也尊敬你。” 他笑起来。 “可以这么说。”

 

“有趣，” Steve 说着翻了翻眼睛， 却抹不去他脸上回应的笑容。 “也许你忘了我曾经隔天就被一顿好揍。 这可不像是人们会对待他们尊敬的人的样子。”

 

“得了， 你知道的。” Bucky 喝了一口伏特加， 小心的避开了他下唇上依旧在愈合的伤口。 “大多数欺负你的混蛋都怕你。 人害怕的时候就是这样的： 要么跑， 要么在你害怕的东西明白过来之前就把他揍成肉酱。”

 

Steve 等了一会儿， 但 Bucky 似乎并没有多的话说了。 “Well。” 他清了清嗓子。 “队伍确实不错。 但总是会可以更好。 我打赌， 只要你再恢复一点——”

 

“没门儿，” Bucky 在他说完之前打断了他。 “Natasha 在她跟我共事之前就会杀了我们俩的，而且你知道。”

 

“是她帮我们救出你的，” Steve 指出。 “没有她我们不可能做到。”

 

“对啊， well。 她的账得花很久才还得清。 但那块红色的疤记现在已经抹掉了； 她一确定我还活着就说的非常明白了。 再说。” 他一口干掉了剩下的伏特加， 不再在乎他受伤的嘴唇， 然后明显的颤抖了一下、放下了杯子。 “我不是很想再当什么队员了。”

 

Steve大笑了一声，他和 Bucky一样惊讶。 “见鬼， Bucky， 要是有什么强制的资格认证机制的话我们俩早就被划出花名册了。 Fury 绝对没想要挑一堆交际花的。”

 

“不会的。” Bucky 也笑了， 起初有些犹豫但然后就几乎是Steve 记忆里的笑了。 “不， 我想不会的。 但我还是觉得这不是个好主意。”

 

“为什么不是？”

 

“Steve。” 褐色的眼睛盯住了蓝色的。 “三个星期之前我还想要杀你。 你就一点也不担心吗？”

 

“那不是你，” Steve 坚定的说， 他希望他的朋友能和他一样相信自己说的话。 “我不会要你对你不是你自己的时候做的事情负责， 别人也不会。 尤其是 Natasha。”

 

“我知道她并不怪我。 但她也不信任我。”

 

“她不信任任何人。”

 

“她不应该信任我。 我都不信任我自己，” Bucky 急切的说。 “我不知道他们在我脑子里放了什么， 或者你那些神盾局的朋友是不是真正把它们全都弄出来了； 就好像我有两套记忆， 而我不是总能分清哪个是真的。 待在我身边不安全， 尤其是格斗状态下的时候。”

 

“所以你不信任你自己。 没关系。” Steve 伸出一只手， 握了握 Bucky的肩膀。 “我来帮我们两个信任你就够了。”

 

“你——” 有那么一会儿Bucky 看起来好像他要出手了。 接着他紧张的肩膀松懈了下来——Steve 能从手掌下感觉到——然后他无力的笑了一下。 “你还真的一点没变。” 他也伸出手握住了 Steve ， 他完好那只手的手指环在Steve的脖子上感觉有力又温暖。 “还是那个 Steve。”

 

“这个世界已经变得够多了。” 尽管Bucky的皮肤温热，但Steve 奇怪的感觉自己忍不住想要发抖， 然后他们同时收回了手。 “我想我看不出还有什么必要来促进它变化。”

 

“Oh， 我不知道。 事情也没有都变化那么大啦。 不算吧。” Bucky 示意吧台服务生再来一轮。

 

“没有吗？” 头顶昏暗的灯光落在他朋友左腕复杂的金属关节上产生了折射。 “你不觉得吗？”

 

Bucky 注意到他的眼神耸了耸肩， 再次放下了手臂。 “事情变得……更奇特了（fancier）， 我想。 更复杂了。 但如果你剥去表面， 去看埋藏在底下的东西——就还是和以前一模一样。”

 

“也许吧。” Steve 喝光了剩下的啤酒，然后伸手去拿新的一杯，心不在焉的冲吧台服务生点了点头说了句 '谢谢' 。 “你也许是对的。 但能再次接触一些……熟悉的东西总是好的， 我想。 别误解我的意思，” 他急忙说道， 突然感觉自己好像有种背叛感。 “队伍不错。 基本上。 只是……跟我习惯的不一样。”

 

他看见Bucky的嘴角挂着一丝笑意，这很好，虽然Steve知道这是有代价的。

 

“你是在说 Stark，” Bucky 猜测道， 尽管因为他们是如此亲近这基本算不上什么猜测。 曾经是。 现在是。

 

“他是——” Steve 检查了一会儿自己想要马上脱口而出的话。 “他是个好人， 我想， 本质上。 他绝对不只是表面上那些东西。”

 

Bucky 点了点头。 “但表面上的东西是……？”

 

Steve 深呼吸了一下， 又喝了一口酒， 还是放弃了。 “烦人的家伙（A pain in the ass），” 他坦率的说，后知后觉的开始扫视整个酒吧确保附近没什么女士， 而Bucky 再次大笑起来。

 

“我觉得他没那么坏。 当然了，” 他住了嘴， 若有所思的弯了弯金属手指， “他确实好好给了我一份欢迎礼物。 我的上一条手臂可说是上好的货色， 但这一条让它看着就像是玩具店做的似的（Tinkertoys）。”

 

“那是你认为的 Tony 。 每次一到装腔作势的时候他就能使出浑身解数。 我只希望他能做到基本的礼节。”

 

他的嘴唇又颤动了一下， 而Steve 压下了那一瞬的烦躁。 “他一直在给你惹麻烦吗？”

 

“没有。 不算吧， 只是……” Steve 叹了口气。 “也许你是对的， 事情本质上变化也确实没有那么大。 但有时候就感觉剩下的就只是表面那些东西了。 Tony Stark 就是现代社会在生活中的一个完美体现， 然后就是……很多时候我很难理解他。” 他翻了翻眼睛。 “尤其是他的幽默感。”

 

“Oh， 不。” Bucky现在简直是笑容满面了。 “我认识那种表情。 你是不是被恶作剧了？”

 

“你知道吗， 我早该想到你会觉得这很有趣。”

 

“对啊， 你是早该想到了。 说吧， 他做了什么？” Bucky 用肩膀推了他一下。 “我要不要替你揍他一顿？”

 

“我们不是小孩子了， Bucky，” Steve 说着， 不知道为什么不安的动了动。 “而且以防你没有注意到， 我现在能自己打。”

 

“我注意到了。 但是说真的。” 他歪了歪头， 盯着 Steve，带着一种比起'担心'要过分严肃一点又过分冷酷一点的情绪。 “他做了什么？”

 

“也不是什么大事。” Steve 鼓捣着自己的酒， 但他朋友对他的审视并没有退缩，终于他叹了口气耸了耸肩， 然后妥协了。 “当我听说你可以出门的时候， 我就四处打听了一下， 想问问关于我们可以去哪儿静静的喝一杯有没有什么建议。”

 

“然后你问了Stark？”

 

“没门儿； 我可没那么傻，” Steve 干巴巴的说。 “但我想 Bruce 可能知道什么不会太……过火的地方， 然后被 Tony 偷听到了。” 他无奈的摊开双手。 “Bruce 还支持了他的提议！ 我以为会很安全的。”

 

“但没安全到你不会先去看一眼的地步对吧？”

 

“当然。 我不傻。”

 

“那我猜他们让你去的不是这儿。 是什么地方？”

 

“西村（West Village）的一个小酒吧。” Steve 能感觉到自己开始脸红了， 然后他喝了一口酒试图掩藏起来。 “那地方看起来还不错。但我还没走到吧台就有人搭讪我了。”

 

Bucky 扬起了一边眉毛。 “这是问题吗？”

 

“是的。 啊。” Steve的脸现在是红通通的了。 “那是个……男人。 嘿！” 在Bucky开始笑的太厉害就像要从吧椅上翻下去似的的时候他怒视着他。 酒吧那头的几个顾客都转过头瞪着他们， Steve 的肩膀简直要埋住耳朵。 “这不好笑！” 他嘶声说。

 

“不， 这很好笑，” Bucky 吸了一口气， 抓住吧台来支撑自己。 “他们让你去了一家 gay bar。这真是……oh， man， 这简直是无价。”

 

“真的没那么好笑。” 然而尽管他很尴尬， 他朋友的笑声让他忍不住自己也笑了起来。 “你个混蛋（You jerk）。”

 

“抱歉。” Bucky 终于控制住了自己， 虽然他喉咙里还是会是不是冒出一些低笑。 “我很抱歉。”

 

“不你才不抱歉。”

 

“对， 我才不抱歉，” 他笑着同意道。 “我只希望我当时能在那看见这一幕。”

 

“Well， 我很高兴能给你提供点乐子，“Steve 苦笑着说， 举起啤酒谦虚的行了个礼。 “我都不知道还有这样的地方。 我是说。” 他的脸又开始热了起来， 他默默的咒骂起自己的白皮肤。 “我知道有的男人……我是说，总是会有， 甚至是原来……当时。 但现在还有这样的地方， 而且甚至大家都知道。” 他喝了一口酒。 “你还说这世界变化没那么大呢。”

 

Bucky 现在在奇怪的看着他了； 要是 Steve 不了解他的话， 他会说他的朋友看起来好像很紧张。

 

“没有，” 他最终低声说。 “没有你想的那么大。”

 

“什么……” 有那么一会儿Steve 感觉奇怪的沉重， 身体的每一个细胞都过分的敏感。 “你是什么意思？”

 

Bucky 转过头， 低头盯着他的伏特加，好像酒里就有他们之间所有那些说出口的和没有说出口的问题的答案似的。 “我们这么说吧，” 过了一会儿之后他说， “不是每次我去喝一杯的时候都会带着你的。”

 

“你……但你喜欢女孩子，” Steve 脱口而出， 然后立刻觉得自己蠢毙了， 但 Bucky 只是翻了翻眼睛然后笑了。

 

“是啊，我是喜欢女孩子。 不是总要二选一的， 你知道。”

 

“Oh。”

 

他们在尴尬的沉默里坐了好一会儿， 眼睛盯着他们面前的酒。 Steve 不知道那个让他更为震惊——Bucky的坦白， 还是 Steve 从来不知道。 他朋友的生命中有很大的断层是他不知道的， 在他沉睡的时候度过的那些岁月和年代。 他可能不喜欢， 但他能接受。 但他没想到他们之前的生活里也有他不知道的事情， 从没想象过他的朋友还有向他隐瞒的事情。

 

“你可以告诉我的。” 他轻轻的说， 但这话落在他们之间的沉默里就好像一记响鞭。 这让 Steve 和Bucky一样吓了一跳， 然后又把他自己吓清醒了。 他摇了摇头。 “这不会改变我们之间任何事的。 嘿。” Steve 再次把一只手放在他朋友的肩上，试着不要为 Bucky脸上惊讶的表情感到心痛。 “什么都没变。”

 

阴沉的褐色眼睛回望着他， 好像在他脸上搜寻什么 Steve 不愿去想的东西。 等 Bucky 最终笑起来的时候他的笑容带着让人惊讶的悲伤，但他摇了摇头然后大笑出声， 过了一会儿他就又是那个他了。

 

“你还真是一直都没长大， 是不是， Steve？ 当然会改变一些事情。 但是嘿。” 他举起杯子， Steve 勉强抬起手跟他碰了一下。“谁说改变非得是坏的？”

 

“你……” 过了一会儿之后Steve 开口， 有些犹豫但还是下了决心说道。 “我是说， 如果你想去那个酒吧的话， 我理解， 我们可以去看看……”

 

Bucky 哼了一声， 摇了摇头。 “我现在想要的就是静静的喝一杯然后跟我的朋友聊聊。”

 

“当然。 但是。 我不想让你觉得你得对我隐瞒你生活的那一部分。”

 

“我不会的。 告诉你， 下周我们出去好好潇洒一下， okay？ 你和我。” 他咧嘴笑起来。 “我想这个世界不会再末日一次的，” 他说道， Steve 点了点头。

 

“说定了。”

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————


	2. 第二章： 还是Bucky

“你一定是在逗我。”

 

 

超级反派阵线最近十分安静， 世界也确实没有在周六之前末日。而现在坐在这儿， 和一位老朋友一起在一家新开的酒吧里，感受着熟悉的热流沿着他的脖子慢慢向上灼烧， Steve 觉得自己几乎希望世界末日可以到来。

 

 

“我真看不出来有什么大不了的，” 他低声说， 一边试着把自己缩起来不被人发现，一边扫视着周围确保他们不会被人偷听。 “也不懂我们干嘛非得在这说，” 他意有所指的补充。

 

 

“这是件大事，” Bucky 说道， 熟练地轻松无视了他的后半部分抱怨， “因为你是我的朋友， 而且你九十五岁了——”

 

 

“我真的觉得我被冻起来的那些年不能算，” Steve 抗议道。

 

 

“好吧， 行。 那你就是二十七岁， 而且你刚告诉我你还是个处。 我知道你对性感兴趣——”

 

 

“Bucky！” Steve 嘶声道， 脸色通红，他现在超级想让地上开个口子让他钻进去。

 

 

“—— 那你是为什么这么犹豫不决？ 我知道绝对不是因为没有女人对你有意思。”

 

 

“我简直不能相信我在一家酒吧的中心跟你谈论这种话题。” Steve 把脸在掌心里埋了一会儿。 一只温热的膝盖推了推他的， 让他的心砰砰跳起来， 然后他抬起脸。

 

 

“好啦。” Bucky 把头发梳到了后面， 依旧长而凌乱但没有再挡住他深褐色的眼睛了。 “跟我谈谈， 嗯？” 他一肘倚在吧台上然后往近靠了一点， 然后放低了声音，好像承受不住什么似的。 这没有像Steve以为的那样让他放松下来。 “你连跟人亲近都没有过吗？”

 

 

“我…… well。” Steve 重重的咽了口口水， 忍耐着一波随着时间的过去变得可以让人接受的悲伤。 “有过 Peggy。” 还是低头盯着啤酒要比继续迎视他朋友的眼神容易。 “我是说， 我们没有真正…… 我们接过吻。 一次。 就在…… ” 他喝了口酒， 结果喝下了将近半杯。 “我本来会跟她结婚的，” 他最终说道。

 

 

“我很难过。” Bucky 叹了口气放下了杯子。 “我想我到现在都还没有说过。 我知道你们俩…… well， 我能预见到你们俩在一起会多好。”

 

 

Steve 忍不住笑了。 “怎么， 你是说你是在试图偷我女朋友一支舞的时候发现的？” 他取笑道， Bucky 毫不羞愧的笑了。

 

 

“试试什么的也不能怪我。 你该庆幸我那时候心思不在那。 但是 Steve …… 我知道她对你很重要， 但你是， 多少—— 两年前醒过来的？ 还是更久？ 从那之后就再没有过任何人吗？”

 

 

“没有吧。” Steve的手心在他朋友仔细的审视下尴尬的湿了起来， 他在吧椅上不安的动了动。 “我， 呃。 我不怎么出门，” 他承认道。

 

“Steve。” Bucky 恼火的摇了摇头。 “你可是在纽约。 这儿有上百万合适的女人呢。”

 

 

“是啊， well， 我不想要上百万，” Steve 笑了， 他记起了另一次跟现在一模一样的对话， 还有另外十几次。 这是他们之间长久的争论了， 太过经常的发生就好像被剧本写下来似的。 “我有一个就很幸福了。”

 

 

“那你要是永远不离开你的高塔，又打算怎么去寻找这个女孩呢？ 看在老天的份上， 你还真像童话书里的公主一样住在高塔里。” Bucky 越烦躁， Steve 的笑容就越明显； 这是个好的变化， 能看到他的朋友难得如此慌张。 “听着， 要是你不先出去亲吻几只青蛙，你永远也找不到你的白马王子， okay， 公主？”

 

 

“有意思，” Steve 说道，他几乎没意识到自己正在对他怒目而视。 “但我不想到处随便亲什么青蛙。 我是说， 女孩子。 女人。 你知道我什么意思。 见鬼， Bucky， 是你告诉我我只需要找到对的那一个。”

 

 

“我还告诉过你除非你出去找不然永远找不到。” 他又摇了摇头， 伸手去拿酒。 “Boy， 没有我你还真的没办法， 是不是？”

 

 

“是啊，” Steve 轻轻地说。 “我确实是。”

 

 

Bucky看了他一眼， 这句话让他既惊讶又感动。 有那么一瞬间他们之间的氛围变了， 满是Steve不确定自己准备说出口或听进去的疑问和表白， 他的胃一阵阵发紧。 然后那一瞬间过去了， Bucky再次灿烂的笑了起来， 一种失望和解脱混合在一起的奇怪感觉在 Steve的肚子里搅动，而他的朋友却转过身去打量着这个酒吧。

 

 

“那么好吧， 还好我现在回到你身边了，不是吗？ 我们来找几个女孩子吧。”

 

 

“不， Bucky——”

 

 

“我说的不是灵魂伴侣， Steve， 但你总得现实点。 先练习练习，” 他说着，温柔的推了推Steve的肩膀。

 

 

“在这种地方我要怎么练习？” 酒吧比他们刚来的时候更吵了， 尽管这说明他们刚刚那惊人尴尬的对话没有被别人偷听到， Steve 也想象不出要怎么跟别的人成功交流。

 

 

“相信我，” Bucky 说。 “我从来没把你指上过错路， 对吧？”

 

 

“没有， 但是。” Steve 现在也在打量着四周， 在看到围在他身边调笑的女人的时候局促起来。 “Bucky， 这些女孩子好像都不是我的型， 你知道吗？”

 

 

“Steve，就这一次，别操心什么型不型的了。 这又不是找老婆， 这只是让你记得怎么跟女人说话。”

 

 

“我从来不擅长跟女人说话，” Steve 嘟囔着说， Bucky 大笑起来。

 

 

“这你倒没说错。”

 

 

他还在扫视着人群， 而有那么一会儿 Steve 只是看着他。 他认出了他朋友脸上的那副表情， 尽管他花了一点时间才弄明白为什么。 等他终于明白过来的时候， 答案却并不让人感觉舒服。 这是他只在战场上见过的表情——一个狙击手在辨认目标的时候才有的那种紧张、集中的专注神情。 而现在，在曼哈顿一家拥挤的酒吧里看见它让人有些不安， Steve 却再次开始怀疑，抓住Bucky的人对他做了什么，才会将他记忆中那个温暖的人变成这个冷血、残酷的战争机器。

 

 

Steve 对冰雪有一些了解， 但他却想象不出有的人还可以这样冷漠， 甚至在他身体的其余部分解冻这么久之后却依旧有一颗严寒封冻的内心。

 

 

“好吧，” Bucky 突然开口说道， 把 Steve 从他的思绪里带回了现实， 并且或多或少再次有些像他自己了。 “终于到正戏了。 窗边的那几个女孩，” 他冲那边点了点头， Steve 跟随他的视线望去。 “你还说今晚在这找不到你喜欢的人呢。”

 

 

“他们确实很可爱，” 他承认道， 不确定还应该说些什么别的。 “为什么是她们？”

 

 

“红头发的那个信神的，” Bucky 笑着拍了拍 Steve 的肩膀。 “就跟你一样。 所以剩下那个金发的给我。 来吧。”

 

 

在 Steve 能问他到底是什么意思之前他就起身离开了， 而他就像以前一样跟在他的左后方。 一直到他们差不多走到那些女人坐的桌子跟前 Steve 才注意到 Bucky 从房间那头就看见了的东西： 略有些雀斑的锁骨下方躺着一个小小的金色十字架。 他看见这个忍不住笑了起来。

 

 

“Hi there。 我们真的很希望小姐们能允许我们给你们买几杯酒。”

 

 

Steve 感到自己的胃猛地抽了一下。 在一分钟不到的时间里， 他的朋友第二次变得不像是他一直认识的那个 Bucky Barnes 了。 他亲切、随和的魅力依旧火力全开， 但当他说话的时候， Steve 意识到他的魅力被覆盖上了一层新的东西， 一种黑暗、几乎是危险的东西。 他看着一个慵懒、狡黠的笑容出现在 Bucky的脸上， 然后他稍微站直了一点。

 

 

“我们有酒，” 金发的那个女孩说， 微笑点亮了她美丽的灰眼睛。 “但我们还是知道一下你们的名字好了， 如果你们愿意说的话。”

 

 

“这买卖我们可吃亏了， 但我想我们还是可以接受。 我叫 Bucky，” 他说， “这是 Steve。”

 

 

“很高兴见到你们，” 她一边说一边公然的上下打量他们， 而她的朋友只是跟着轻声说了句， “嘿，” 然后害羞的小小笑了一下。

 

 

“你不会让我们来猜你们的名字， 对吧？” Bucky 调笑道， 让两个女孩都笑出了声， 而Steve 从来不明白他是怎么毫不费力就做到这种事的。

 

 

“我叫 Pia。” 那个女孩看了一眼她的朋友， 她又小小的笑了一下。

 

 

“Evelyn。 Evie。 Bucky 不是你的真名对吧？”

 

 

“James， 实际上； 但除了我妈没人那样叫我。 我在军队还有一个别名，但是…… well， 恐怕不太适合在人多的地方说。”

 

 

“你们是军人？” Pia 问道， 尽管她的语气更像是礼貌的询问而不是真的感兴趣， 然后 Bucky 摇了摇头。

 

 

“曾经是。 我们俩都是； 这位Steve 还曾经是军队的队长呢，” 他不怀好意的瞥了他一眼。 “我自己恐怕就只做到了中士，在我，呃…… 退伍之前。”

 

 

“那你现在做什么呢？ 让我猜猜—— 间谍？”

 

 

Bucky 突然大声笑起来， 头向后仰起露出他修长的颈部线条。 “Well， 我可以告诉你， 但是……” 他眨了下眼， 尽管 Pia 翻了翻眼睛但她还是笑了。

 

 

“那你呢， Steve？” 这问题吓了他一跳， 他连忙把注意力转向 Evie。 她正对他温暖的笑着， 她浅褐色的眼睛友好又满是鼓励。 “你做什么？”

 

 

“我？” 他能感觉到自己的舌头开始打结了。 一缕头发一直落到她的眼前， 又一直被未曾修饰过的手指不耐的拨开。 “我没有在军队了， 但我还是…… 呃…… ” 他疯狂的搜索合适的形容，除了他是一只错漏百出的超级英雄队伍的一名精英， 任务是保护世界。 “特种部队，” 他最终说。

 

 

“哇哦。” 她看起来好像真的被惊到了， Steve 自豪又小心的笑了一下。

 

 

“他还是个艺术家，” Bucky 补充说， 在 Steve 惊讶的转头看他的时候眨了眨眼。

 

 

“真的吗？ 哪种艺术家？” Evie 问道， 脸上满是兴趣。

 

 

“呃。 我上学的时候学的是画画。” Steve 紧张的看了 Bucky 一眼。 “但最近只是爱好了。”

 

 

“Well， 既然我们都认识彼此了，” Bucky 说， “你确定不要我们给你们买点酒喝吗？”

 

 

“听起来不错，” Pia 说着， 跟她的朋友交换了一个眼神。

 

 

“只是实际上我们正准备走了，” Evie 抱歉的接着说道。 “我们要去看 Stark Expo。 当然了，” 她又接着说道， 满含希望的抬头看向 Steve， “要是你们想一起来的话……？”

 

 

“好啊！” 他笑了， 后知后觉的偏头去看 Bucky。 “那真是——”

 

 

“听起来不错，” 他的朋友同意道， 然后 Steve 再次突然奇怪的觉得既解脱又失望。 “小姐们， 你们先请。”

 

 

他们站到一边，让女孩子们从座位里出来， 然后 Steve 试图再次把注意力放到 Evie身上。 她真的很可爱， 他忍不住想到。 尽管对女人来说她算高的， 她大概会比注射血清之前的他还高， 但现在她的头顶刚刚过他的肩。 她穿着一件简单的棉质背心裙，露出了肩膀， 裙边短到让那双漂亮的腿若隐若现。 她经过他身边的时候抬头羞涩、甜蜜的冲他笑了一下， 而他也笑了回去， 依旧不能完全相信事情到现在竟然进展的这么顺利。

 

 

“太棒了，” Bucky 压低声音说， 在他们跟着女孩子走出门的时候再次笑起来。 “我跟你说什么来着？ 这其实没那么难。”

 

 

“她看起来不错。” Steve 看了一眼前面的 Pia， 她几乎比 Evie矮上半英尺， 但身材就像平面模特一样， 拥有前凸后翘的曲线和长而柔顺的金发。 “他们俩都是。 你， 呃……” 他希望自己不明显的冲那边点了下头。 “你喜欢她吗？ Pia， 我是说。”

 

 

“目前看到的我当然喜欢。” Bucky的笑容再次狡黠了一瞬， 然后在 Steve 能找回自己的呼吸之前，他的朋友就拍了拍他的背然后说， “我们走吧， 别让他们等着！”

 

 

在那之后这个晚上就几乎像是一片模糊的幻影。 Expo 甚至比 Steve 记忆中的还要热闹和精彩， 在他们四个到达那里的瞬间他们的注意力就立刻被四面八方吸引了。 跟Evie 聊起来很容易—— 当然是比他之前经历过的那些女人要容易， 甚至比一开始的 Peggy 还要容易—— 但他还是得惭愧的承认他几乎记不得他们俩之间聊过的任何话题。 他想她好像有提过她哥哥的什么事情， 但那个时候他的精力正分散在她说的话， 和意识到 Bucky 和 Pia 再一次走出了视线之间。

 

 

“抱歉，” 他发现自己说了不止一次， “真的， 我很抱歉。 只是， Bucky刚刚来这里， 我不希望看到他走丢， 尤其是他还带着你的朋友。”

 

 

“Pia 是在这儿长大的， 别担心， 她对附近很熟悉，” Evie 已经是一个小时内第三次这么说了，然后他们转过拐角就发现那两个人正等着他们。 或者， Steve 想， 更准确的说： 是发现他们在一边大笑一边调情，并且显然不关心他们在这一过程中完全抛弃了他们的朋友这一事实。 “看见没？ 他们在那。”

 

 

“嘿， 伙计们。” Bucky 听到她的声音抬起头来， 深色的眼睛依旧因为Pia刚刚说的话而闪闪发亮。 “我们刚刚走丢了一会儿， 嗯？ Steve 有没有乖乖的啊？”

 

“他一直是个完美的绅士，” 在Steve因为他的言下之意而吞吞吐吐的时候Evie 好心的说。 “Pia， 我不想打断你， 但我得回家了。 现在很晚了， 我早上还得去教堂。”

 

 

“噢。” 她的朋友看起来很失望， 但还是从 Bucky身边勉强退开了一步。 “是啊， 我想可能我们得走了。”

 

Bucky 意味深长的看了他一眼， 但因为Steve现在正分心，他花了好一会儿才明白过来。 等他终于反应过来的时候， 他觉得自己真是迟钝，然后犹豫着清了清嗓子。

 

 

“如果你想留下的话， 我很愿意送 Evie 回家。” 他转向她。 “我是说， 如果你同意的话？”

 

 

他没有错过 Pia 冲她朋友竖起的两个大拇指； 也没有错过 Evie有些绷紧的笑容。

 

 

“你真好， Steve。 当然可以。”

 

 

“到家了记得打电话，” Pia 眨了眨眼。

 

 

“噢， 我会的。 晚安， Bucky； 很高兴见到你。”

 

 

“我才觉得荣幸。 再见了， Steve。”

 

 

Bucky 笑着眨了下眼，挥了挥手， 等 Steve 从出展览馆的路上收回目光的时候，他就看到他们两个已经消失在人群里了。 他笑着回头看向 Evie ， 试着不去管他们之间尴尬的沉默。

 

 

“我今晚过得很开心，” 在他们走向人群边缘的时候他最终还是说道， “抱歉我有点…… 心不在焉。”

 

 

“是啊。” 她怪怪的看了他一眼，这让他感到十分疑惑。 “我注意到了。” 她在出租车站旁边放慢脚步停了下来，然后向他转过身。 “Steve， 很感谢你提出送我回家， 但我想我还是就在这打辆车好了。”

 

 

“你确定吗？” 他皱起了眉头。 “我真的不介意。”

 

 

“我知道你不介意，” 她叹了口气。 “听着， 你应该是个好人， 如果在别的情况下我很可能已经给了你我的电话号码然后非常非常希望你能打过来。”

 

 

“噢。” Steve 现在有点不知道该说什么。 “但是？”

 

 

“但是，” Evie 温柔的开口， “比起喜欢我，你好像更喜欢你的那位朋友， 这比我现在感兴趣的情况要狗血了那么一点点。”

 

 

“什么？” Steve的脸突然烧了起来； 他有些惊讶自己的领子没有真的燃起火来。 “不， 我—— 什么？”

 

 

“你没有吗？”

 

 

“不， 我…… 听着， Bucky是我最好的朋友， 我把他当我兄弟一般爱他， 但是我不…… 我是说，我不是……”

 

 

这句话其实很简单： 我们之间不是那样的。 我对他没有那样的感情 。 我不会被男人吸引。 这样的意思有各种各样的说法， 但不知怎的找不到合适的词语表达。 因此他犹豫了， 就在他犹豫的时候他忍不住想起那个狡黠的笑容， 想起蜷在他颈上温热的手指， 想起那恼怒的宠溺和喜爱，还有环在他肩膀上有力的手臂。

 

 

“也许我是说错了，” Evie 开口， 然后犹豫了一下，又继续小心的说道， “但你可能想要好好思考一下。” 她靠上来， 双手抱住他的肩膀， 然后在他的脸颊上印了一个温柔的吻。 “你真的是个甜心， Steve。 我希望你们能把事情好好解决。”

 

 

她都几乎走到最近的那辆出租车跟前了， Steve 才想起来动， 他冲向前给她打开了车门。 “我……” 他犹豫了下， 然后抱歉的笑了笑。 “我真的很高兴看到现在还有人去教堂。”

 

 

“圣保罗教堂，“她抬头冲他笑了。 “West 60th街和Columbus街交界处； 我每个周日十点都会去那做弥撒。” 她钻进了车里。 “万一你们俩没成的话。”

 

 

“好的，” 他说， 他关上门向后退了一步， 看着那辆出租车开走，他依旧有点晕乎乎的。

 

 

他往回朝 Expo 走了一步然后顿住了。

 

 

“好的，” 他再次低声说， 然后摇了摇头， 开始走上回家的路。

 

 

————————————未完待续————————————


	3. 第三章： Jarvis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章跑了一点剧情所以还是在前面写一下吧：
> 
> 因为本文写于美队2上映之前，所以内容跟设定与电影有出入，目测有靠近漫画但不多，仅作提醒

逃避神盾局侦查逃了好几个月的那伙军火商终于露出了马脚， Steve 同意了跟 Natasha 和 Clint 一起去支援标准反应部队。 围捕行动进行的很顺利， 内容如下： Steve 和 Natasha 占据要点， 剩下的队员上去清理， Clint 负责出口。 小菜一碟， 这样的行动一次次变得越来越井井有条了。

 

大楼一被占领，Steve 就发现自己被飞快的送了出去， 但他没多想，直到他们来到第三座仓库。 这时候，特工们—— 他的负责人们， 他最近才后知后觉的认识到 —— 动作不够快， 让他终于发现了板条箱一侧印上去的标记。 那是 Kronas 公司的标志， 跟三个月前 Natasha 的网络技术指引他们去的那栋大楼里到处涂满的标记一模一样。

 

他们就是在那追踪到 Winter Soldier的。 他们就是在那找到 Bucky的。

 

他现在没办法保持清醒。 那一瞬间他就失去了理智， 指引他一生的道德规范都消失了， 一切都不存在了，除了他朋友伤痕累累的身体，和那双冷漠、空洞的眼睛。

 

他打到的第一个人飞了出去，撞到远处的墙壁发出一声令人恶心的巨响； Steve 已经反手击中了下一个，那个人猛撞向了地板。 在那之后他就数不清了 —— 一切就像是一片满是痛苦和愤怒的幻象， 他无助的认识到，在他朋友需要帮助的时候他没能救他。 在俄罗斯的时候太晚； 在Zola的火车上的时候太慢； 他总是落后一步， 而如果他连自己爱的人都救不了，超能力究竟有什么用？

 

他没有停下 —— 他不想停下 —— 直到一只手臂绕住了他的喉咙将他向后拉去， 将他从他现在正揍个不停的人身上拉开。 Steve 挣扎着扭动着， 但袭击他的人就像芒刺一样挂在他身上。 他的空气供给被掐断了， 他开始感到一阵晕眩，接着一只手臂绕过了他的肘部然后一拉， 立刻就使他失去了平衡，然后他突然间就被扔了出去。 他仰面落在地上， 肺里的空气因为与坚实地面猛地撞击而被挤了出去， 而Natasha的手攥紧了他的头发，她的膝盖警告性的抵在他的喉咙上。

 

“我是不是得把你打晕？” 她问道， 她的声音谨慎又冷静。 她几乎都没怎么喘气。 Steve 一边挣扎着呼吸， 一边微弱的摇了摇头。 “很好。” Natasha 站起来， 警惕的看着他， 但还是伸出手帮了他一把。 “我不想还得把你拖出去。 你个子太大了。”

 

Steve 由她将自己拉起，然后又牵着她站了几秒； 他的头还在晕， 脚步还不稳。 他慢慢的、审慎的打量着周围， 检查着损坏情况。

 

看起来他干掉了八个人，就在他…… 刚才发生了什么事的时候。 但这是他能数出来的人数， 从冲进来检查那些躺在地上的人的神盾局探员中间。 他的胃里慢慢升腾起一种不舒服的感觉。

 

“我有没有……？”

 

“我想应该没有人遇害，” Natasha 说， “虽然我想他们中有些人可能还觉得不如死了。”

 

他松了口气，却又因为负罪感而有些难受， 有那么一会儿他都担心自己真的要吐出来了。

 

“那边一切还好吗， Tash？” Barton的声音从耳机里噼啪的响起来， Steve 因为 Clint 忍不住透出的关心而抖了一下。

 

“我们这里还好。 但是……” 她抬头看向 Steve。 他转过脸， 没办法迎视她的眼神， 但他还是能清楚的听见她接下来的话。 “ Rogers 队长刚刚行为不当。 我正在送他出去。”

 

他没有反驳， 只是把耳机从耳朵里扯下来然后向外走去。 反正他在这栋楼里也待不下去了； 看见他的所作所为让他恶心。 而比那还糟糕的， 是刚才控制他的那股狂怒还没有消失。 他身体里有一部分想要转过身， 想要回去， 将这栋楼彻底夷为平地，终结掉每一个与那些怪物一伙的可悲灵魂。

 

这是他感觉过的最接近仇恨的情绪， 它几乎让人毛骨悚然。

 

接下来的几个小时基本就是如他预测的那样度过的。 回到指挥部就是无尽的汇报， 只是 Steve 除了‘我失控暴走了’之外就没有别的解释可说了。 结果他被直接断定，最近一段时间类似的任务他都不再参与。 这个决定他不会质疑。

 

在他能离开之前他就感觉自己疲惫不堪； 他四肢沉重，饥肠辘辘， 他想要的就是回家睡一整年 —— 这是他的希望，不是说真的，虽然现在他都不知道如果是真的他会不会反抗。

 

“嘿， Cap。” Steve 吓了一跳， 手里拿着的纸都在光滑的桌面上纷纷扬扬洒了一片。 Bucky 站在门廊里， 脸上挂着一丝笑容，看着 Steve 胡乱的把纸捡起来。 “今天不好过， 嗯？”

 

“Bucky。” 他的手指好像都没办法正常动弹了， 所以最终他还是放弃。 “你在这儿干什么？”

 

“我是来做检查的； 确保这里的齿轮还是只由我自己控制，” 他说着敲了敲太阳穴， 然后慢悠悠晃进房间，拉出了 Steve身旁的一张椅子。 “Fury也一直想跟我谈谈； 他总是对我各种宣传。 你们回来的时候我正跟他在一起。”

 

Steve 的眼神落到他松松环在桌子上的手上。 “他告诉你了？”

 

“没有。 实际上，” Bucky 发出了一声小小的、不敢置信似的笑声， “是Natasha 告诉我的。”

 

这足够让 Steve 再次抬起头来。 “什么？”

 

“我也吓了一跳。 我在大厅里碰见了她， 她提到说等你做完报告大概会想见见一张友善的脸。 我想我之前从没真正见她担心过什么人。”

 

Steve 扬起了一边眉毛。 “那么你也许没有我想的那么了解她。”

 

“事实证明， 我们非常能理解彼此。 尤其是现在。” Bucky 终于坐了下来， 然后盯着 Steve左肩后方的某个位置。 “你知道， 在他们称我为 Winter Soldier的时候我做过很多我并不引以为豪的事情。”

 

“那不是你的错，” Steve 再次开口， 但 Bucky 摇了摇头然后举起一只手打断了他。

 

“没那么简单，” 他叹了口气。 “我希望它是； 这样事情会容易很多。 但我的有些目标， 他们是真正的坏人。 如果我有机会…… 我不知道我会不会改变我做的事。 我可能并不为自己自豪， 但我也不完全感到抱歉。 至少不是所有。”

 

Steve安静了一会儿， 然后说： “Natasha 告诉过你我们发现了什么， 是吗？”

 

“她没有给我细节。 但她告诉了我你行为失当， 你在她想办法制服你之前放倒了那儿一半的人。 关于你们追捕的那些军火商我也略有了解； 我知道他们跟 Lukin有关。”

 

“是啊。” Steve手指环成了一个简单的拳。 “我想你可以说我在那儿有些未尽事宜。”

 

“我知道那种感觉，” Bucky 轻轻地说。 “但是要不是你救我出来，我经受的可能还要多。”

 

Steve 只能摇头。 “已经比我早点救出你要那么多了。”

 

“嘿。” Bucky 的手环住了 Steve的后颈， 在他想要转开脸的时候哄他与他保持眼神接触。 “是你把我从 Zola的工厂拉了出来； 是你在 Kronas 的实验室找到了我； 你把我从现实生活中的恐怖故事里救出来两回了。 给你自己点信心， 好吗？”

 

Bucky的手指是温热的， 他的眼角是深邃鲜艳的褐色， 突然间， Steve 就好像被几乎让人难以承受的想要倾前去吻他的冲动给击中了。 有那么一会儿他头脑发晕，他觉得自己好像从Bucky脸上看到了邀请的意味； Steve的心在胸腔里重重的跳着，一下， 两下， 然后在他的朋友能感觉到自己的脉搏开始飞快跳动之前，他紧张的笑了一下、退开了。 就在他这么做的瞬间他就后悔了， 但 Bucky 只是笑了笑放下了手。 那一瞬间消失了，正如它出现的时候那般迅速， 只留下 Steve飞快跳动的心脏和汗湿的手掌表明了它的存在。

 

“你看起来累坏了，” Bucky 坦白的说道， 然后站了起来。 “我们去吃点东西吧； 汉堡听起来不错？ 我请客。 来吧。” 他低头看着 Steve， 认真的眼神里透着笑意。 “我不会让你回家里去躲着的。”

 

“你经历过我没法想象的地狱。” Steve的声音还有些不稳。 他深吸一口气， 好像不敢相信般摇了摇头。 “怎么能是你一直来照顾我？”

 

“老习惯，” Bucky 笑道。 “再说了， 朋友是用来做什么的？ 现在快走吧； 我饿坏了。”

 

对他们来说这是一次常规的外出， 只是简单吃点东西，然后尽力聊些严肃的东西以外的话题； 完全没有任何异常，只是 Steve的皮肤下面有某种想法在灼烧，滋滋作响。 夜晚结束他们告别时，他几乎是高兴的， 他急切的想要摆脱那种感觉，尽管他身体里有一部分想要它永不结束。

 

他脑子里塞了太多的想法， 在这安静空旷的公寓里震耳欲聋。 今天太漫长了， 他的情绪发生了太多突然的变化。 他几乎是撑着用最后的力气洗漱完就精疲力尽的倒在了床上， 脑袋一沾枕头就睡着了。

 

他和太阳一起醒来， 这是其间漫长的年月和变化的环境都没能打破的习惯。 正当他准备出门去晨跑时，他看见了门口那个小小的纸包裹； 他捡起包裹的时候纸张皱了起来， 在他读到那张纸条之前，那浓郁的香气就告诉了他里面是什么。

 

没有什么东西能像一杯好茶一样让你保持冷静。 相信我， 我懂得。 —Bruce

 

那是他最爱的混合饮料， 不管什么时候有人问他那是从哪儿来的他都三缄其口，而 Steve 得承认它的香气确实很让人心旷神恰。 他把包裹拿进门， 唇边挂着一丝感激的笑意，虽然接着他就张开嘴无奈的叹了口气。 对于一只至少名义上是服务于秘密政府机构的队伍来说， 复仇者总部的秘密不是一般的多。 但他还是对这种表示感到十分感谢， 而他当然可以利用一切可利用的帮助来使自己回到稳定状态。 他把包裹放在厨房柜台上，对咖啡机投去了抱歉的一眼， 然后出去了。

 

在这么早的时刻，公园还正在醒来， 基本上都是其他那些早起跑步的人。 他比他平常跑的要快要用力， 跑到他血液里最后一点怒意的渣滓都冒不出来为止。 回到家， 在冲了澡，吃了一盘鸡蛋之后， 他才再次觉得自己又真正变回人了。 他一手拿着一杯 Bruce的茶，另一只手里拿着他的写生簿， 光着脚走进起居室，在最靠近窗户的那把椅子里陷了下来。

 

Bucky 说得对； 他现在愿意承认了， 在家这个安全范围里， 这只会更加强化他的看法。 他一直躲在这儿， 远离这个世界和那些让人头晕的新奇， 远离在他面前缓缓展开的陌生的、大到恐怖的边界。 人很容易就会这样做 —— 就好像醍醐灌顶的认识到这真是人间乐事， 而他这样安定的坐着， 看着延展开在窗外的曼哈顿的天际， 也很容易就能假装他是在让自己融入这个世界。

 

实际上， 他翻着写生薄的时候意识到， 他有真实融入过的唯一一个世界就是这个世界。 这只队伍， 这些人 —— 他的本子满满的都是他们。 Natasha夸张的瞪着他， 眼神警觉而冷静， 充满了力量。 Bruce在调整一个Steve完全没想去弄明白的装置的控制系统时候因为专注而皱起的眉头。 Clint， 待在屋顶的边缘， 在打量脚下几百英尺的景色的时候脸上带着满足的笑容。 Tony 和 Pepper， 还有他们以为没人在看的时候手指勾在一起的样子。 甚至还有 Thor， Steve 在他从 Kronas 实验室奋力救出一位被敌人抓住的战士的那天之后就没见过他， 他的身体周围环绕着狂风和闪电。

 

最后几页上没有完整的画， 在完全是空白页面之前只有一些小片段和涂鸦。 一条下颚线的形状， 一只耳朵的弧度； 强壮的肩膀下宽阔紧实的背部。 颈后扫过的头发， 一双敏捷的手。 这是他能让自己画出来的东西， 这些记忆中某个人的小片段。 对于外人来说它们可能属于任何人； 但就从这些小片段里他也能认出他朋友的样子， 而且现在，就这样看着，他感觉胃里慢慢升腾起一股经久不散的热度。

 

他很想好好的画一画 Bucky ， 想要能够尽情的研究所有构成他的那些让人吃惊的细节。 白皙的皮肤，深色的头发， 棱角分明的脸上一双温柔的眼睛， 和脆弱的血肉融在一起的沉重、坚硬、闪闪发亮的左臂。 Bucky 身上有伤疤 —— Steve 见过， 为他缝合过。 而现在他想去一点点把他们标记出来， 去探索它们因为一具拒绝倒下的身体的力量而被撕裂的年月。

 

他在房间远处另一边安置了一个临时的工作间， 那里有一张空白的画布。 他知道他有多想填满它， 但却一直鼓不起勇气去问。 他现在感觉到的温暖、对亲近的渴求对他而言并不陌生； 它们一直就在那儿， 混合在宠溺、欣赏和深深地、毋庸置疑的爱里， 在他的感情上添了一层愉悦又痛苦的边界，让他总是不愿去挖掘。 然而现在， 这种认知已经被给予了尖锐的注意力， 而一想到要去对他的朋友提出这个请求， 一想到他会沐浴在上午的阳光里，除了皮肤和伤疤之外一丝不挂…… 尽管他十分渴求，但也有一股怯意。 因此他没有问， 那张画布也还是空白， Steve 也没剩下什么可以展示给那令人惊异的启示的东西，除了心底痛苦、空洞的渴望。

 

这只是另一种陷入僵局的方式， 他意识到。 也许是时候更好的融入这个世界了。

 

他小口喝着茶，默默希望它能帮助让他不安分的神经冷静下来， Steve 走向那台 Tony 坚持要跟其它一堆小玩意儿一起装在他家的电脑。 他只用过几次——它的复杂性依旧时不时让他困惑， 虽然 Tony一直宣称它绝对是用户友好性的， 我保证。 但这是他现在能想到的唯一能采取的行动； 楼下有一个图书馆， 但不知怎的 Steve 十分怀疑那里存有他现在要找的资料。

 

他把那东西打开， 坐下来的时候把微湿的手掌在大腿上蹭了两下。 他感觉既兴奋又紧张， 摆脱不掉那种他在做什么非法的事情的感觉，尽管周围没有人会看到，但他还是紧张的回头打量了一下。

 

当然，没过多久他就只是盯着屏幕， 发现他甚至不知道该怎么开始。 他只用这台机器打过任务报告， 除此之外他就不知道该什么使用它了。

 

“我能帮到您什么吗， sir？”

 

这声音好像是在他四面八方响起， 让Steve 吓了一跳， 然后他羞窘的看了屏幕一眼，尽管他现在所做的只是打开了机器而已。

 

“Jarvis！” 他的心脏在狂跳， 然后后知后觉的发现自己把茶全洒在了手上。 “呃。” 他伸手拿了几张纸巾开始擦拭。 “你一直在这儿？”

 

“某种意义上可以这么说， sir。 整栋大楼都有我； 但是， 除非我被特别召唤，或者我的出现被断定为某几种预设潜在行为的必要帮助，否则我的设定只要求我监控基本功能。 具体的说， 在您的情况， 就是在您想要使用电脑、又在开始阶段空闲了超过两分钟的时候。”

 

“好吧。” Steve 不知道是该对Tony的远见感到恼怒还是感激， 但想了一会儿之后他决定还是后者。 “刚好， 我确实需要些帮助。 我也不知道我在这儿干嘛。”

 

“当然了， sir。 如果您愿意简单告诉我您想要做什么， 我会很高兴帮助您。“

 

“Well， 我呃…… 我就是想找——实际上，” Steve 顿了顿， 觉得自己——但是， 他很确定自己完全有正当理由——妄想症突然发作了。 “其他人能看到我在这儿做什么吗？”

 

“不能，” Jarvis 立刻说。 “ Stark 先生最初设计了我监督所有内外信号传输的功能， 但 Romanoff 小姐在差不多一年前禁止了这一特别设定。”

 

“所以如果我要找一些敏感信息……”

 

“我保证我一定慎言慎行。”

 

电脑还有这样奇怪的想法， Steve 想， 但他没去管。 “那好吧。 我只是……”

 

他已经开始脸红了， 他试着告诉自己这太可笑了。 毕竟跟他说话的是机器， 还是台 Tony Stark的机器。 他怀疑他能说出口的东西它以前没听过的可能性有多少。 他放下杯子，解放出自己的双手， 试着让自己紧张的神经放松下来。

 

“我想知道一些关于，呃。 关于…… 同性关系的事。” 他感觉十分骄傲自己终于能用正常语调说出这些话。 “身体方面的事情， 我是说。 我不是非常清楚是怎么，呃……怎么回事，” 他讪讪的说完， 感觉自己实在像个傻瓜，又不知怎的为自己能说出这些话而松了口气。

 

“我懂了。” 简单的一句话， 然后屏幕上出现了一个旋转的小圆圈； Steve 认出这是 Pepper的指南里告诉他是系统在 '思考'的标志， 尽管他之前从未见过它。 “关于这一话题出现了相当多的可用信息， sir，” Jarvis 最终说。 “您要我搜索什么特别的内容吗？”

 

“噢。” 说实话， Steve 可没想到这个， 他也不知道该说什么。 “就…… well， 你觉得有用的东西吧， 我想。”

 

“很好， sir。 现在输入，” Jarvis 说道， 接着 Steve 发现自己突然就被四面八方爆炸的信息给包围了。

 

他身边的空气中突然就闹哄哄的挤满了无数静态图还有好几部视频， 都是带声音的， 同时都在播放。 滚动的文字段落展现在眼前，其中还有高亮的他猜是关键的段落， 伴随着刺耳的几乎盖过几首复杂的重口味旋律的背景音，混杂着请求、呻吟和皮肤与皮肤之间湿漉漉的撞击声。

 

Steve 差点没在挣扎着站起身时从椅子上向后翻过去， 他大睁着眼，心跳的飞快， 然后叫道， “不！不， 不， 等等！ 停下！” 于是整个让人受不了的展示瞬间消失了， 只留下了屏幕上的那一张静态图。 Steve 不得不把眼睛从那上面挪开，他的脸就像要真的烧起来似的。

 

“Sir？”

 

“Okay。” 他挣扎着想冷静下来， 在他试着把自己拉回控制力之下时他脑子里依旧播放着刚刚他看到的那几个片段， 等那过载的情绪终于消散时，他发现自己半勃了， 就好像他的身体只是在在等着他的大脑赶上来一样。 他小心的深深呼吸了一下。 “那有点太过了。 有点太…… 呃， 超前了，比我想找的。”

 

“我道歉。” Jarvis的声音， 当然， 和往常一样温和淡定， Steve 允许自己默默的释放了一下荒唐的怒意。 “关于这一主题有些指导手册。 也许那些更适合您的节奏 ？”

 

“手册？ 真的有？” Steve 不知道为什么自己会如此惊讶， 鉴于他在过去三十秒里看到的东西。 “Okay。” 他又深呼吸了一下稳住自己， 然后下了决心般点了点头。 “Okay。 好啊。 我对手册还挺擅长的。” 他又坐回椅子里， 顿了顿，然后把椅子摇回到桌前。 “但是， 呃。 或许不要那么多图的。”

 

“当然了， sir。” 屏幕上那张图消失了， 变成了看起来比较无害的一段文字。 “如果您还需要什么别的， 请别犹豫，说就好。”

 

“谢了， Jarvis，” Steve 心不在焉的说， 拿出了一支笔和一沓纸， 开始看起来。

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————


	4. 第四章： 我们不能再以这种状态见面了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：
> 
> 本章有关于过去式的非强迫性质的OMC（非九头蛇）/Bucky谈话少量提及，级别大概算R，介意的GN请注意了……

“好吧， 我承认。” Steve笑着，走出电影院，来到纽约初夏的晚上拥挤的街道上。 “确实挺不错。”

 

“这些事情你得学着相信我，” Bucky 说着轻轻推了下 Steve的肩膀。 他在经过垃圾箱时把爆米花袋子扔了进去， 然后心不在焉的吮吸着手指上留下的奶油和盐， 而Steve 只得突然停下脚步不然他就有被自己绊倒的危险。 “我在这个世界生活的时间比你长， 总的来说。”

 

“呃……对。” 过了一会儿 Steve的大脑才重新上线，能把注意力放在他的话上而不是闪着湿漉漉水光的嘴唇和柔软的粉色舌尖上。 他紧张的笑了笑，然后尽量不引人注意的在腿上蹭了蹭自己的手掌。 “我想是的。 你知道， 我在想。” 他的心脏在胸腔里猛烈的跳动， 他的胃因为紧张而沉重万分， 但他还是尽量让自己的声音保持平静。 “现在还早， 那点爆米花我还吃不饱； 你想不想去吃晚餐？ 我请客。”

 

听到这话Bucky 大笑了起来， 吸引了路过的一伙女孩子的注意力，赢得了几道欣赏的目光。 Steve 在意识到自己的动机之前就向他靠近了半步， 她们惊讶的睁大了双眼，又半捂着嘴咯咯笑了起来。 也许她们认出了他； 也许她们只是以为他是善妒的男友。 Steve 发现自己都不在意， 只是在那群女孩子走过去时松了口气， 然后他把注意力又转回到他的朋友身上。

 

“听起来不错，” Bucky 说。 “但你知道你不需要主动提出付钱才能让我跟你一块吃饭的， 对吧？”

 

“至少这是我能做的，” Steve 耸了耸肩笑了。 “要是又是我来挑电影看的话谁知道我们看的会是什么垃圾？”

 

“光想想我就发抖了。 那么好， 带路吧。 你想吃什么？”

 

“呃。” Steve 开始一边走，一边试图不去在意这个问题后面隐藏的含义。 不幸的是， 他脑子里前有那些让他受到巨大冲击的画面，后有折磨了他整晚的、关于他现在试着去牵Bucky的手会不会太快了的严肃思考， 要把他的思路拉回轨道实在不容易。 “你有吃过土耳其鸡肉卷吗？ 这附近有个地方很不错，如果你想去的话—— Bucky？”

 

他猛地停了下来， 立刻注意到他的朋友已经不在身边了。Steve突然觉得不安， 他转过身， 在经过他身边的人流里四处张望， 但还是没有看到他的身影。 他开始匆匆的沿路往回走， 却只看到一张张惊讶、陌生的脸，一种不祥的预感慢慢淹没了他。

 

“嘿！” 一声叫喊让他猛地抬起头。 一个老人正从一家书报亭向外探出身子， 生气的对着一个远去的身影喊。 “嘿， 你得付钱！”

 

Steve 认识那个背影， 认识他肩膀的弧度和披散的头发； 他朝着他的朋友追去， 在经过那位发火的摊贩的时候对他喊了一句抱歉， 然后终于在他又跑出几英尺远之前追到了 Bucky 。

 

“嘿！ 怎么回事？ 你还好吗？”

 

他把一只手放在了 Bucky的肩上。 一瞬间他感觉那里的肌肉绷紧了， 然后他的朋友向他转过身来， 右臂缠住 Steve的手，金属拳头猛地抽打向他的脸。 Steve 勉强闪了过去； 他抓紧了Bucky的另一只手臂，感觉到掌风擦过脸颊。 接着 Bucky 向下一倒， 利用他的全部体重将他猛地向下拉去。 这是一次计划好的险招—— Steve 要么不得不放手，要么就有把他朋友的手臂拉脱位的危险， 但 Bucky赌的就是Steve 不愿意让他受重伤， 而他也赌对了。 Steve 松开了掌握，全凭直觉行事； 他想也没想就猛地跳起， 将将避过要踢到他脚的扫堂腿。

 

Bucky眯着眼， 当 Steve看见那里熟悉的冰冷、一种仍旧占据他噩梦的空虚时，他的心底沉了下去。 之后他就不再防守； 在下一次 Bucky 向他袭来的瞬间—— 一记上勾拳假动作紧接着一个向他头上抡去、如果真的打上去能击碎他头盖骨的反手击—— 他抓住了他朋友的左臂然后猛地一拽， 让他失去平衡晃了一下神。 Steve 趁此机会用手掌击向 Bucky的胸骨，使他撞向了身后的砖墙。Steve 拼尽全力压住了 Bucky的左臂， 然后将另一只手的前臂压在他的气管上。

 

“Bucky。” Steve 十分清楚他们周围已经围满了市民， 他既在乎他们的安全， 又担心他们中的谁会打电话叫警察、警察又会多久赶到。 他的朋友还在努力挣扎想要挣脱他的掌控， Steve 又稍微更用力的压倒他。 “嘿。 我知道你在那儿， 好吗？ 不管发生了什么事， 你都得撑过去。 专注在我身上。 你认识我； 我是你朋友， 记得吗？”

 

Bucky的眼睛里慢慢的闪烁起清醒的光，他渐渐停止了抵抗， 虽然 Steve 还没有完全放手，他也松了一点手臂让 Bucky 能够自由的呼吸。

 

“嘿，” 他再次轻声开口。 “是你吗？”

 

“Steve？ 该死。” Bucky的眼睛眨了两下闭上了，然后他颤抖着深呼吸。 他的手软了下来，一只拳头里依旧攥着的报纸落在了地上。 “我有伤到任何人吗？”

 

“没有。” Steve 依旧小心的没有完全放手，他转而握住了那对在无形的压力下颤抖着的肩膀。 “你也不会伤到任何人的； 只要回来就好。” 他低下头， 看向路边躺着的被弄皱的报纸。 “你能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

 

“被激活了。” 声音难听刺耳； 它让 Steve的耳朵难受， 他的手指不自觉的收紧。 Bucky 微弱、痛苦的笑了一声。 “看来神盾局的医生们还是没能把我完全弄干净。 在你们把我救出来之前我没能消灭我的最后一个目标， 而且还…… 你得告诉他们她还处于危险中。 他们不会再信任我来执行任务了； 还会有其他人。”

 

“我们会确保她不会有事的， 我保证。” Steve 都不知道他说的是谁， 但这无关紧要； 无论是谁， 他都知道他会尽自己一切努力不让 Lukin的势力伤害到她。 “但还是等我们确保你的安全之后再担心这个吧。” 他看到 Bucky 准备出口反驳于是立刻轻轻摇晃了他一下。 “要是我忙着担心你的话我也帮不了她啊。 我们得把你从街上带走。 就像你说的那样， 把你控制起来。”

 

“我的公寓不安全。”Bucky 再次睁开了眼， 尽管他脸色苍白、面露惊惶，但比起刚才，现在的他已经更像是 Steve 认识的那个Bucky了。 “我得去神盾局。“

 

“太远了。” 打车过去要十五分钟； 如果他们坐地铁的话要更久， 也更容易发生危险。 “我的地方就在几个街区之外，” 他顿了一会儿说道， “而且我们的安保不比神盾局的差。我们可以在那联系 Fury ， 先给他说明一下情况。 我现在要放开你了； 你会没事吗？”

 

Bucky 小心的吸了口气。 “是，” 他最终说。 “我会没事的。”

 

Steve 缓慢、谨慎的松开了掌握， 他肌肉紧绷，已经准备好在万一 Bucky 再次发起攻击的时候进行应对。 但他只是一动不动， 脸色苍白、脚步不稳的靠在了墙上， Steve 弯腰从脚边捡起了那份报纸。 他把报纸卷起， 插进了腰间； 过了一会儿，在 Steve 一只手环过他的背将他拉起的时候，Bucky 惊讶的颤抖了一下。

 

“似曾相识， 嗯？” 他说， 在把手环过 Steve的肩膀时微弱的笑了。

 

“是啊； 我们不能再以这种状态见面了。”

 

Bucky 轻声笑了， 而Steve 不得不压下想要将他拉近的冲动。 相反他将注意力集中在保持他俩步伐的同步， 和在他们行动的时候让 Bucky的重量在自己身上保持平衡上。 但才走了几步之后他就停下来， 站在了 Bucky 刚刚抢劫过的那个书报摊前。 那个摊主小心的打量着他们， 但他脸上的表情在 Steve 掏出钱包递出几张钱的时候恢复了平静。

 

“我真的很抱歉发生这种事； 这够不够那份报纸的钱？”

 

那个人咕哝了一声点了点头， 把钱塞进了柜台里，视线却依旧没有从 Bucky身上移开。 “他是个老兵吗？” 他问道。

 

“是的， sir。”

 

“我想也是。” 他眼睛周围的纹路变得温和了。 “他看起来就像。 我的孙子去过伊拉克， 回家的时候有了 PTSD； 现在连大点的噪声都受不了。” 他猛地点了下头。 “你带他去安静点的地方吧， 让他冷静一下。”

 

“是的， sir，” Steve 再次说道。 “我会的。 谢谢您。”

 

他们立刻再次出发， 过了这么久他们的脚步竟然依旧能够和谐统一。 他们像这样搀扶过彼此太多次， 无数次，在长长的岁月里， 在子弹、伤害、和无法言喻的恐惧之后。 他们行动的方式已经成了肌肉记忆， 在这遥远的未来依旧丝毫不变。 等将来Steve一个人躺在床上， 想起他朋友信任的靠在他身上温热的身躯， 他会好奇在其他方面他们的身体是否也会如此契合。 但在现在， 他只想着他们要稳稳的前进， 前往复仇者联盟总部的安全保卫之下。

 

他们过了门卫， 过了密码和身份确认， Steve 到现在依旧觉得这些东西有点太过了， 他将 Bucky 领到沙发上，让他在厨房里能够轻松看到他。 他烧了一壶水，然后打通了 Fury的直达线路， 说话的时候放低了声音。 他面前放着打开的报纸， 尽可能的告诉他所有他知道的细节： Senator Horton， Louisiana州的民主党人； 计划于下个月在国会议员面前就新武器禁令发表讲话； 过两天会来市里进行巡回演讲。 Fury的性格本来就有点沉默寡言， Steve 听不出来他是也震惊到了， 还是在他们说话的时候看起了这位参议员的资料。 说实话， 他也不是特别在意。 消息一传递完，他就联系上了 一位Bucky的医生， 认真的听着她的建议。

 

挂了电话，Steve 往茶里加了几大勺糖； 他记得甜甜的热饮可以压惊， 而且 Bucky一直很喜欢吃甜食，如果是别人的话分分钟可以达到糖尿病标准。 Steve走过去把茶递给他的时候他依旧坐在沙发上； 他没有抬头直接接了过去， 金属手指决然的握着热乎乎的杯子。

 

“ Godaire 医生马上来，” Steve 开口说道， 坐在了他朋友面前的咖啡桌边上。 “但她说如果我们聊聊会有帮助。”

 

“关于什么？”

 

“你自己。” Steve 清了清嗓子。 “你知道， 你记得的任何事，关于…… 你。 我想。”

 

“我……” Bucky 坐直了身子， 向后靠了靠。 “我都不知道该说什么。 我都不知道我他妈的是谁。” 他用另一只手重重的抚过脸。 “洗脑本身不是最糟糕的部分， 你知道吗，” 他说。 “不是那个时候。 而是之后； 那种落差， 当你重新醒来，却记不起自己是谁……” 他重重的摇了下头。 “我曾经想过还是他们让我昏着的时候好一些。”

 

“经常会这样吗？” Steve 从未像现在这一刻这样如此想要陪在他朋友身边， 想要安慰的将手放在他背上或者环过他的肩膀， 想要一直抱着他让他知道他再也不用一个人面对。 但 Bucky的身体语言表现出来的全是拒绝， 疏离，而 Steve 所能做的就只能是让他继续说话。 “我想他们好像…… well， 就想让你保持那种状态， 在你醒着的时候。”

 

“他们最后是这样做的， 在他们发现这样要容易些的时候。” Bucky 看了一眼手中的茶然后吓了一跳， 好像他忘了自己还拿着杯子似的； 过了一会儿他耸了耸肩然后喝了一小口。 “但最开始， 他们还在研究， 还在决定他们想要我成为什么。 我想实际上他们应该争论了很久。 所以在任务与任务之间他们洗去一切， 让我成为…… 随便什么人， 而我会有好几天都蜷在小床上求他们把我还回来。” 他玩着手里的杯子。 “有时候我会想， 这是不是并不是他们那样做的原因。 有时候我宁愿出卖自己的灵魂来换取那种明确的感觉， 那种…… 再次感到确定的感觉， 而不是他们留给我的那些碎片。”

 

他僵硬的耸了耸肩然后又喝了一口。 “还有几次， 在他们把问题解决之前， 在算是……” 他顿了顿， 寻找着合适的词。 “失败的时候， 我想。 让我再次迷失在自己的身份里。 就像今晚。” 他惊讶的笑了一声。 “该死。 上次这种事发生的时候我还在任务中。 那是…… 七十年代的事情， 我想？ 当然， 那次的结局有点不一样。”

 

“是吗？” Steve 靠近了一点， 很高兴 Bucky 没有移开。 “发生了什么事？”

 

“我， 呃。” Bucky 笑了， 半是天真无辜半是毫不羞耻。 “我算是跟我的目标上了床而不是干掉了他。 我们第二天就逃出了国， 在意大利待了一星期。 不是说我是想要逃跑，” 他说， “不是真这么想， 不然我会跑的比罗马更远一点； 但他一吻我我就他妈的什么都答应了， 见鬼。”

 

“噢。” Steve 眨了眨眼。 “好吧。”

 

“抱歉。” Bucky 现在看起来有些尴尬， 然后他摇了摇头。 “你没必要听这个。”

 

“没事，” Steve 飞快的说。 “我是说， 如果你想谈这个的话。 那是你的事， 对吗， 而不是…… 他们把你变成的那个人？ 所以， 你， 呃。 你们去了罗马。” 他清了清嗓子。 “然后呢？”

 

“就没什么了， 实际上。 那个星期我们大部分时间都在床上； Jesus， 我的手几乎离不开他。” 他喝了一大口茶； Steve 注意到他自己的嗓子也变干了。 “我很长时间没有这么想要一个人了， 就好像我一直在积攒。 可怜的家伙，我终于释放出这份感情的时候他首当其冲。”

 

“我， 呃。” Steve 感觉到自己的脸变红了。 但这次他还挺高兴的； 现在他能让脑袋里的血更多更好。 “我猜他应该不会介意的。“

 

Bucky 大声的笑了。 他身上终于恢复了生气， 两颊带着粉色。 “你能这么说真好， 但我想他应该没想到我会那么专横。”

 

“Well 现在看来，” Steve 说道， 他为自己的声音还能多少保持稳定而骄傲的不行。 “这就是跟一个你刚见面的人滚床单会有的问题： 但凡有人认识你超过几小时的都完全不会对此感到惊讶。”

 

Bucky 又笑了起来。 “是啊， well。 他没想到这样的人竟然喜欢……” 他摇了摇头。 “我还是不跟你说细节了。”

 

Steve 心里有一部分很感谢他打住了， 很高兴他们终于不用再聊那个有胆子把手放到 Bucky身上的陌生人了。 但还是， 尽管他的脸在发烧还有他完全没理由的嫉妒， 他的好奇心还是十分强烈、难以忽视。

 

“你可以告诉我。” Bucky 对他扬起了一边眉毛， Steve 也对着他扬起了一边眉毛。 “如果是个女孩你就会告诉我的， 不是吗？ 你以前可没省略过什么细节。”

 

“是啊， well。 这不一样。”

 

“你不会吓到我的， 我保证，” Steve 说， 他比自己感觉到的还要自信。 “上次我们聊过这个之后我读了不少东西。”

 

“你说读是什么意思？” Bucky 问道， 脸上明显带着惊讶和疑惑。 Steve 耸了耸肩。

 

“我， 呃。” 他清了清嗓子。 “Jarvis 帮我弄明白了怎么上网。” 他摇了摇头， 每次想到这事他依旧有点晕乎乎的。 “我记得我们长大的那个世界对 gay sex 可没这么着迷。”

 

这话让 Bucky 爆发出了一串大笑。 “跟那时候比确实有点变化，” 过了一会儿之后他低笑了一声。 他的神情里带着感激和宠溺， 还有某种类似于惊奇的东西。 “你知道， 有时候我甚至不…… 只有你能让我在经历了今晚之后还能笑出来。 你总是在拯救我， 不是吗？”

 

Steve感觉既紧张又满足， 他也对着他的朋友笑了。 “在我看来这是相互的。” 他再次清了清喉咙， 在自己做出什么不顾后果的事情之前把眼神从 Bucky的眼睛上移开了。 “那再跟我说说这个男人吧。 发生了什么？”

 

“没什么可说的， 真的，” Bucky 耸了耸肩， 喝光了茶。 “就像我说的， 我们在罗马的床上窝了一星期。 然后他消失了。 我有天早上醒来他就不见了； 第二天， 我的负责人终于追踪到了我把我带回了总部。 我不知道他是否清楚他们要来， 或者他只是厌烦了。 不管怎样， 就我所知他们再没找到他。”

 

“哇哦。” Steve 犹豫了， 不确定自己该说什么，或者该怎样开口又听起来不像是被他朋友的伴侣冒犯到了又或是自己感到了嫉妒。 “我很难过，” 他最终说道， 因为这是他唯一能说的，如果他不想言不由衷。 “那一定糟透了。”

 

“还好。 就像我说的， 并不是说我想要逃跑； 我只是那一刻没想通， 你知道吗？”

 

“不， 我是说—— 他就那样离开了，” Steve 纠正道。 “那一定很艰难。”

 

“为什么？” Bucky 只是望着他眨了眨眼，然后困惑的小声笑了。 “我是说， 性确实很棒， 但是又不是说我会以为我以后再也不能跟人上床了。”

 

“我是说……” Steve的脸再次热了起来， 但他还是不管不顾的继续说了下去。 “在那种…… 紧张的状况下， 你知道， 很适合…… 发展某种感情……”

 

Bucky现在笑的简直见牙不见眼，这笑容 Steve曾经每次都会在自己犯蠢说出这种话的时候见到。 “你是在问我是否坠入爱河了吗， Steve？” 他调笑道， 但这次 Steve 只是严肃的回瞪着他。

 

“你没有吗？” 这问题似乎让他的朋友吃了一惊； Steve 无奈的摊了摊手，强迫自己无视心中紧绷的情绪继续说道。 “他是你第一个想谈的能让你想起自己身份的人。 那段时光显然对你现在依旧有很大意义。 你要告诉我你们两个之间有的真的就只有性吗？”

 

“那不是爱。” Bucky 的声音听起来有些不稳， 但不算不确定。 “爱情会分裂忠诚，” 他静静的继续说； “这是他们开始研究你之后夺取的第一件东西。 他们在七十年前就把爱从我身上剥离了， 我也从未……” 他摇了摇头。 “但是。 也许那不是爱， 不过是啊， 我想你可以说我们之间有点什么。 他让我想起了某个—— well， 我想不起来的谁； 我当时想不起来我之前是什么人。 但一定是我在意的人。 那可能是我能得到的最接近的爱的感情， 所以…… 我想确实有点什么。”

 

“那现在呢？” Steve心差点跳到了嗓子眼。 “你觉得那不是…… 我是说， 那种感情还没完全消失，是吗？”

 

Bucky 看了他一眼， 然后移开了眼神。 “很难讲。” 他突然站起身， 把空杯子放在了桌上 Steve 的身旁，然后慢慢踱到了他的工作区域。 “这还是我上次来的时候的那张画布吗？”

 

“你在换话题。”

 

“被你发现了， 不是吗？” Bucky 干巴巴的问道， 然后又冲那块画布点了点头。 “是不是？”

 

“是啊。” Steve 也站了起来， 只要Bucky还在继续说话，他愿意暂时放下这个话题。 这样看着他的朋友让他手痒痒的想要去拿他的写生簿， 想要去做一些他现在还没太准备好去做的事情； 他把手插进口袋，想要忍住这种感觉。 “在那放了有一段时间了。”

 

“就这样让他空在那儿可不像你的风格。 别告诉我你没灵感了。”

 

“不是的。 真的不是。 我有一个想法； 我是说， 我知道我想要做什么。 用这张画布， 我是说。” Steve 紧张的咽了口口水。 “我只是…… 没能开始动手。”

 

“为什么不？”

 

“我实际上……” 他深深吸了口气。 “我实际上一直想请你坐下来为我做模特。”

 

“什么， 是要画肖像吗？” Bucky 看起来很惊讶但好像没有拒绝， Steve 忍不住热切的向前迈了一步。

 

“是啊。 从我给学校画的那幅作品之后我一直没能有机会给你画幅画， 记得吗？”

 

“哦对。” Bucky淡淡的笑了。 “那张画的不错； 妈妈很喜欢。 我想知道那张画后来怎么样了？”

 

“我不知道； 实际上我以前那些东西怎么了我都不知道。 但我想画张新的， 如果你愿意的话。 想要捕捉一下现在的你。”

 

“现在的我。” Bucky 茫然的点了点头， 然后用一种了然的神色望向 Steve 。 “你说的是这个， 对吧？” 他问道， 指了指他的左臂。

 

“部分是吧，” Steve 承认道。 “这是一件惊人的机械， 我也想要好好看一下它。 但我不想只是画你的手，” 他认真的说。 “我想要画你。”

 

他们之间沉默了一会儿， 蓝色的眼睛盯着褐色的，Steve的舌尖悬着一打其它各种表白。 Bucky 张了张嘴， 但不管他说的可能是什么，都淹没在了门上突然传来的一阵蜂鸣声中。

 

“Captain Rogers，” Jarvis的声音流畅的响起， “ Godaire 医生已经到了大厅并且要求进入您的楼层。”

 

“谢谢， Jarvis。 让她上来吧。” 他转向 Bucky， 不自然的站着动了动。 “你想要我给你们俩点隐私吗？”

 

“不用， 我…… 有你在这儿我感觉好点。” Bucky 小心的吸了口气然后苦笑了一下。 “在你已经看过和听过那么多之后我怀疑没有什么需要保持私密性的东西了。 而且，嘿。” 他点了点头。 “如果你想要，我会坐下来为你当模特的。 或者站着， 或者随便什么之类的。 反正我应该也不会被关起来， 我是说。”

 

“好的。 很好。” Steve 笑了，他感觉自己有了勇气和新的希望。 “就这么说定了（It's a date）。”

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————


	5. 第五章： Tony

“所以， 现在怎么样了？” Bucky 跳下高凳抓起了衬衫。“我现在能看看了吗？”

 

 

“还只是草稿而已，” Steve 心不在焉的说着，抬起头来却正好看见他的朋友把T恤套过头顶。 “我， 呃。” 他努力想把眼神从消失在棉质衣服下的赤裸肌肤上挪开但没成功。“但这些应该够我继续画了。 我会从这里面挑一个姿势， 然后我们明天来把它填到画布上。”

 

 

“实际上，Godaire 想让我明天去再做些检查。”Bucky 朝门边走去， Steve 飞快的站起跟在他身后。 “如果是像上星期那样的话， 差不多需要一天。 但我周五可以过来。”

 

 

“Okay。 行啊， 好的。”Steve 为自己孩子气的失望感到尴尬； 毕竟， 让他度过一天没有他朋友陪伴的日子又不会死。 “或者，” 他听见自己开口， 他在内心缩成了一团但还是继续说，“如果你想的话， 你可以明天晚上过来。 我是说， 如果你没有定什么计划的话。 一个…… 约会， 之类的？”

 

 

“没有， 我像小鸟一样自由。” Bucky惊讶的笑了，他的笑容十分温暖， Steve 只得牢牢把握住自己不让自己倾前去探索它尝起来会是什么味道。“但光线会有点不一样吧； 不会影响到什么吗？”

 

 

“我只是要填上那个姿势而已； 没事的。 画画本身的话上午应该会好点，如果你的日程没问题的话？”

 

 

“听起来不错。 那我们明天晚上见了。”

 

 

“好啊。” Steve 张开嘴要说……什么。 想要求他留下； 要求他进晚餐； 要求一个吻； 但他说出口的只是一句简单的， “再见。”

 

 

他一路开心的笑到电梯门关上； 然后他倾下身把额头靠在冰冷、光滑的金属上，然后稍微抬起又把头向前撞去发出一声巨响 。 他就那样站了很久才直起身。 让Bucky 为他做模特在当时似乎是个好主意； 但不幸的是他没考虑清楚，就那样每天看着他在他的公寓里，衣服脱到腰，对他的自制力会产生怎样的影响。控制住自己的手已经成了一种长期的折磨—— 令人高兴的是这种折磨 Bucky 似乎完全没有注意到。

 

 

他的首要事务是一个冷水澡。 其次就是寻求建议。

 

 

Steve 走进电梯的时候就开始默默骂自己。 这是个可怕的主意，而且他知道这一点， 但令人悲伤的事实是他现在没那么多选择。 他目前的手段， 就它们本身看来， 是绝对没什么进展的， 他需要旁人的意见。 而且再说了， 他提醒自己，如果 Tony的建议真的糟糕透顶， 他也没必要一定要接受它。

 

 

门打开了，空气里立即充满了电子音乐和淹没了一切的电钻发出的嗡嗡声。 Tony的私人实验室占了大厦整整两层楼，而且没有Jarvis的识别是绝对无法进入的， Tony 确保过这特权只被给予他挑选出的极少数人。 他们队伍的所有成员都可以随意进入这个被他称为“俱乐部”的地方，而如果他们楼里有任何一平方英寸的地方是 Pepper 不能去的的话Steve会相当惊讶。 然而除了他们六个之外， 他也不知道有谁还能得到涉足那里的权限了。 当然， 这也也许是因为他一般不怎么会想到要去那里； 除了那里的噪声指数，他对 Tony的技术演讲的忍耐力也是相当之低。 更不用说，看见实验室中央的那个人只能容易让他想起Tony与他父亲有多么相似， 这种比较对他们两个都不太好。

 

 

但他现在在这儿了， Steve 跟着电钻的声音找到了 Tony， 他正戴着防护眼镜和重重的金属操作用手套， 被 Steve 完全不想去认识的小山一样的机械部件所包围。他看见 Tony的嘴在动，很大可能不是在对他的一个机器人发布命令就是在嘴炮， 但 Steve 也辨认不出他究竟在说什么。

 

 

“嘿。” 没有回应。 一点也不惊讶； 他都几乎听不见他自己的声音。“嘿，” 他再次叫道， “TONY。” 还是什么也没有。Steve 叹了口气，转向了最近的一台电脑。 “Jarvis， 你能听到我说话吗？你能不能把音乐暂时停一下？”

 

 

“当然， sir。”

 

 

得到回答的同时音乐被掐断了； Tony虽然很惊讶，但他手里还是稳稳的拿着电钻，这让Steve感到一阵钦佩。 过了一会儿他停下了电钻把它放到了一边， 然后摘掉了防护眼镜，开始环视周围寻找干扰的源头在哪里。

 

 

“很抱歉，” Steve 说着走上前。“不是故意吓到你的。”

 

 

“没事。” Tony的额头皱了起来。“在这可不常见到你； 一切还好？ 我们没有， 遇到袭击什么的， 对吧？” 他一边问一边看向窗户，好像在确认这个城市依旧还好好地站着。

 

 

“没有， 不是因为那种事。” Steve 随意的拿起了一件机械，全是环绕的电线和复杂的连接， 把它在手里转来转去好像这样他就能看出来这是个什么东西似的。 “你在忙什么？”

 

 

“一个新的电子继电器，用在——” Tony 停了下来，显然是咽下了什么他本来要说出口的话。 “新战衣上的。”

 

 

Steve 咧开嘴笑了。 “让你不得不省去那些技术之类的废话得让你烦死了吧？”

 

 

“实际上只是让我更为你感到难过了，” Tony 反击道。“你错过了最酷的部分。” 他走向咖啡壶。 “要来一杯吗？”

 

 

“好啊， 谢谢。” 咖啡闻起来好像糊了，喝起来更难喝；这让 Steve 想起了他以前在好些个军营里喝到的那些泥浆， 他小口喝着，带着一种奇怪的喜爱和让人反胃的怀念之情。 “哇哦。 这可真难喝。”

 

 

“是啊， well。 它能帮我搞定事情，”Tony 说着， 一口气喝下了半杯然后立刻又转身去把它加满。

 

 

“也许你该放松一下。” Steve 看见Tony眼睛下方的黑眼圈然后皱起了眉。 “你上次睡觉是什么时候？”

 

 

Tony 只是挥了下手，好像在把这个问题从空气中打出去一样。“Pepper不在这儿的时候我从来不睡觉，” 他浑不在意的说。 “太多事情要做了。 说到这个—— 而且别认为你来这儿参观这些你搞不懂的技术我不感到欢欣鼓舞，但是—— 你来这儿干嘛来了？”

 

 

Steve 清了清嗓子—— 怀念之情， 毕竟， 也只能帮你到这里了。“我实际上。呃。 Well， 我需要一些建议。”

 

 

“建议。”

 

 

“是啊。”

 

 

“我的建议？”

 

 

Steve 压下了一声叹息。 “大体上是这样， 是的。”

 

 

“好吧。” 有那么一会儿 Tony 只是看着他眨着眼，而 Steve 如果不是正忙着应对自己的尴尬他一定会为他如此错愕而觉得好笑。 “什么样的建议？”

 

 

“Well。”Steve 真希望自己刚才没有放下手里的杯子， 因为他突然不知道自己的手该往哪里放了。 他最后还是把手塞进了口袋里， 至少这样他们就不会碍事。“爱情方面的建议。”

 

 

Tony的脸上突然就绽放出了一个大大的笑容。 “Okay， 这是个玩笑， 对吧？”

 

 

“上帝啊， 我倒希望是，” Steve 嘟囔道。“但是不是的。”

 

 

“不是个玩笑。 Well。”Tony 清了清嗓子。 “那我能问你一个严肃的问题吗， 在你开始之前？”

 

 

“我相当怀疑， 但是问吧。”

 

 

“究竟是为什么你会来找我寻求一些爱情方面的建议？ 性方面的建议那是当然，说得通， 但是爱情可从来不是我的特长。”

 

 

“我也怀疑不是，” Steve 顺着说了一句。“但是你有 Pepper， 所以你一定至少做对了什么事情。 再说， 我不觉得 Clint 或者 Natasha的建议就会好到哪里去， 我也怀疑 Bruce 这么多年有没有考虑过这方面的事， 而且 Pepper现在在加利福利亚。”

 

 

“所以是怎样， 我是你最后的选择？”

 

 

“相当的， 是的。”

 

 

“Well， 很好。 至少你还有点常识。”

 

 

“你知道吗，” Steve 说着举起了双手，“我知道这不是个好主意。 我还是就——”

 

 

“等一下， 放轻松。” Tony 喝完了他的咖啡然后放下了杯子。“说吧。 既然你这么认真， 那就说出来吧。”

 

 

Steve 满是怀疑的瞪了他一会儿， 但比起十五分钟之前他还是没什么多的选择所以最终他还是屈服了。

 

 

“好吧。 我有…… 我是说， 我对…… 该死。” 他叹了口气，试图理清自己的思路。 “我有一个朋友。 一个…… 男性的朋友。 然后我对他有点…… 感觉。 只是， 不。” Steve 开始原地走来走去，希望这动作能帮他继续说下去。 “应该说，我意识到我对他的感觉有点不同； 我对他一直以来的感觉。 就最近， 我发现他是…… 呃……” Steve的脸每一秒都在变得更热； 他看了一眼 Tony然后又飞快的移开了。 他清了清嗓子， 寻找着合适的词。“双的（Flexible），” 他最终说， 脸红的更厉害了。 “但是尽管如此， 我也不想让他认为，就因为他对男性整体感兴趣我就会觉得他对我有兴趣。我甚至不知道他喜欢什么类型。 不知道他有没有一个喜欢的类型。而且， well， 我之前从来没追过什么人， 我也不知道我该死的究竟在做什么，或者我有没有做什么， 但我感觉我好像有点搞砸了所以我真的需要一点建议。”

 

 

他停下来喘了口气然后看向 Tony， 他似乎有点……不安， 这让 Steve 十分惊讶。 有那么一会儿他在想是不是那个男人其实并没有他表现出来的那么开放， 然后Tony 清了清嗓子不舒服的动了动。

 

 

“听着。” Tony 在胸前叉起了双手然后立刻又放了下来。“不是说我不感到荣幸，” 他突然说道。 “我很荣幸。 真的， 你是个不错的家伙； 你很帅， 整个就苹果派那种的——”

 

 

“等等——”

 

 

“——而且当你能稍微放松一点的时候你实际上也挺有趣的——”

 

 

“Tony——”

 

 

“——也许， 谁知道呢， 另一个时间另一个地点； 但我跟 Pepper在一起挺认真的，而且我——”

 

 

“噢我的上帝， 不是你！” Steve 终于叫了出来，打断了 Tony的自言自语。

 

 

“不是吗？”

 

 

“不是，” Steve 咬着牙说，让他惊讶的是 Tony 竟然皱起了眉毛。

 

 

“Well …… 为什么不是？”

 

 

“噢我的上帝，” Steve 呻吟起来。

 

 

“我是说， 我这人挺不错的， 你知道，” Tony 继续说道，无视了已经把脸埋进手里的 Steve 。 “我是个天才， 我有数不清的钱， 我迷人， 有着难以置信的吸引力——”

 

 

“我受不了你了。”

 

 

“我就是说， 如果你要迷上哪个男人的话，我真的觉得我才是第一选择。”

 

 

“我都不知道我是为什么觉得你会认真对待这事。” Steve 叹了口气摇了摇头。他甚至都没法生气， 因为他真的早该知道的； 这就是 Tony的本性。 “我还是让你继续忙吧。”

 

 

他已经转过身准备走了，然后：

 

 

“是 Bucky， 对吧？”Steve 猛地停住了脚步转过身去瞪 Tony， 他的表情已经变成了适当的严肃。“别看起来这么震惊，” 他说道， 拿起了 Steve 之前把玩过的那个部件把它放回了工作台上。 “你其实掩藏的不怎么好。过去的一个半星期里他基本每天都过来， 给你的那张画摆姿势； 如果不是你总是看起来那么紧张的话我会以为你们俩已经上—— 呃…… 有关系了？” 他意味深长的看了Steve一眼然后又转身看起了自己手上的活儿。 “但我不得不说， 我很惊讶你这么一个敬畏上帝的好人能如此良好的应对你的这一天启。”

 

 

“你知道， 这些年我见过很多自称敬畏上帝的人，” Steve 回答。“很多是在他们做出一些相当可怕的事情的时候。 我不得不说， 因为爱一个人就判他进地狱……” 他摇了摇头。 “Well， 我记得我读的圣经可不是这样的。”

 

 

“你的适应能力还真是好的可怕， 你知道吗？” Tony 温和的说，但 Steve 能看见他眼睛里不加掩饰的惊讶神色。 “你就一点都没有犹豫过吗？”

 

 

“我没这么说，” Steve 承认道。“这个想法…… 需要适应。 但最后我还是觉得，如果我不因此而看轻 Bucky—— 或者其他任何人， 我也就没理由看轻我自己。”

 

 

“适应能力好的可怕，” Tony 再次低声道。“但我想你说的很有道理； 毕竟我见过你看着他的样子。”

 

 

“什么样子？”

 

 

“就好像有了他这个世界都变得更美好了，” Tony 说道。 “然后，最近的话，” 他接着道， “好像你在想他不穿衣服是什么样子。”

 

 

Steve 略感尴尬，但他还是浅浅笑了一下。 “我都不用想；我见过他没穿衣服。”

 

 

“然后你还想见， 嗯？” Tony 也笑了。“你告诉他这个了吗？”

 

 

Steve 现在简直红透了脸。 “我不能就—— 不是说我只想——我是说， 我是想要， 但是——”

 

 

“Okay， 好吧， 没必要让你得个动脉瘤。我们先后退一步： 你做了什么？”

 

 

“Well。 我主要就是试了下，你知道…… 追求他，” Steve 皱起了眉。 “但我不知道我做的够不够明确，因为好像什么都没变。 我能想到的事情我们俩都已经做过了，”他无助的说。

 

 

“嗯哼。” Tony 拿起了一个看起来很精细的设备开始修补上面的电线。“那我猜你没试过扑倒他吧？ 这大概可以很好地传达你的意思。”

 

 

“什么？ 不！” Steve 既觉得这个主意可怕，又因为这个想法而兴奋， 然后又因为他为此兴奋而感到可怕。 “那太……” 他张开嘴又闭上好几次，才终于找到了合适的词。 “不尊重了。”

 

 

“好吧。” Tony的嘴动了动。“我还猜你也没有坐下来跟他谈谈这件事。”

 

 

“Well。 呃。 没有。”

 

 

“就知道。” Tony 又放下了手中的设备拿起了另一个。“所以究竟是什么问题？ 你为什么还不行动？”

 

 

“我…… 就像我说的： 我不想让他觉得他只是…… 很方便（convenient）。”

 

 

“嗯哼。 又或者， 你只是在害怕。” 在Steve 能开口反驳之前他举起了一只手。“嘿， 别误解我的意思—— 这完全是可以理解的。 你考虑的可是一个巨大的转变； 他对你意义重大， 你又不确定他的感受， 或者这会产生什么影响。 当然了， 事情可能会变得很棒，但是如果没有呢？” 他把注意力又转回到了手里的小装置上。 “想到你有可能会毁掉如此重要的东西确实很吓人。 我能想象。”

 

 

“多谢，” Steve 干巴巴的说，“我现在感觉好多了。”

 

 

“听着， 关键在于， 你有两个选择。 要么你就鼓起勇气，接受他说不的可能，要么你就把事情维持在现在的样子，接受你将来不得不看着他跟别人在一起的事实。 你得决定哪一个更可怕： 是因为你尝试了一把而失去他， 还是因为你没有尝试而失去他。你的选择。”

 

 

Steve 想不出该如何回答， 有那么一会儿他只是瞪着他。Tony 抬了下眼， 然后又飞快的低头看向自己的工作。

 

 

“随便了。” 他紧张、尴尬的耸了耸肩。 “这听起来像是 Pepper 会说的话，关于这些事情她通常都是对的， 所以。”

 

 

“是啊，” Steve 微笑。“我想她也许是对的。 多谢。”

 

 

“不客气。 现在， 我真的还有事情要做。” Tony 冲电梯点了下头。“消失。”

 

 

“当然。” Steve 好笑的摇了摇头。“再见了。”

 

 

“嘿还有，” 那个男人在他身后漫不经心的喊道， “下次你见到他的时候，请他来检查一下他的手。 如果你没忙着把舌头伸到他喉咙里去的话， 我是说。”

 

 

“听不见， Stark，”Steve 叫道， 他自顾自的笑着离开了，让他的朋友继续忙他的工作。

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————


	6. 第六章 ：我们一直只差一点

“再次谢谢你同意来做这个。” Steve 紧张的笑着，从画布上方看过来。 “我相信你现在肯定已经觉得无聊了。”

“别傻了，” Bucky 宠溺的说。 “我已经告诉过你了， 我不介意。 再说了， 我还能在你工作的时候跟你待在一块儿， 所以有什么不好的呢？”

“我想确实没有。” Steve 知道自己现在笑的很蠢， 然后他低下头。 “我喜欢你过来，“他承认道， 在画上草草的涂了最后一笔然后把笔刷扔进了一边的一罐矿物精油里。 “而且如果你觉得这并不是什么很繁琐的事情的话， 我有点希望我可以说服你再做一次。”

“什么事， 你是说过来？” Bucky 玩笑道。

“哈哈。 不是， 我是说再给我当一次模特。”

“我知道你什么意思。 你才刚开始画这幅就已经想要再画一幅了？”

“不是的。 Well， 不算是吧。 我想的是素描， 不是油画； 你的脸非常适合画炭笔。 而且身体也是， 很显然。” Steve的脸立刻迸发出了通红的颜色。 “从艺术的角度， 我是说。 我是说， 你的身体确实不错， 我只是——”

Bucky 大笑起来， 笑的就像 Steve 刚刚没有自己犯蠢了一样。 又或者他犯了， 但这并不重要。 Steve 也尴尬的笑了笑然后试着放松。

“你今天晚上好像真的很紧张，” Bucky 说。 “一切还好吗？”

“还好。 我…… 一切都还好。”

Steve 重重的咽了下口水， 试着疏通卡在他喉咙里的那堆话， 还心不在焉的想着自己应该穿身更好看的衣服的。 他的旧牛仔裤和褪色的神盾局T恤画画的时候穿还可以—— 两件衣服上都有以前画画时候留下的泼溅痕迹， 今晚还又留下了几处新的污渍—— 但绝对不是他认为的适合浪漫表白的理想盛装。 他可以换衣服， 但除非他们要离开这间公寓不然就没有合适的理由。 他考虑了一会儿这个主意—— 他们可以出去好好吃一餐晚饭， 然后 Steve 可以点一瓶红酒假装它可以让他更有勇气。 但是不， 如果他真的要这样做他会想要在一个私下的地方； 他不想在一堆陌生人中间面对被无情拒绝的可能性。 所以也许， 他想， 还是干脆延迟比较好？ 明天就完全合适了， 真的， 还有——

他在拖延。 他知道。 而如果有什么是 Steve 绝对不会成为的， 那就是懦夫， 所以他直了直肩膀深深吸了口气。

“实际上， 我确实想跟你谈一件事。”

“是吗？” Bucky 跳下高凳轻轻走向画架。 “说。” 他伸过头偷偷看了一眼， 然后忍不住皱起了眉头。 “哈。”

“什么？” Steve 问道， 他立刻分了神，紧张的换了换脚上的重心。 “有什么不对吗？”

Bucky 扬起了一边眉毛。 “那个，” 他说着， 用大拇指指了指画布， “一点也不像我。”

“本来就不该像你， 笨蛋。” Steve 大大松了口气，他觉得这有点可笑； 直到现在他才发现自己有多担心 Bucky 会不喜欢他的作品。 “这只是确定下基本的轮廓； 之后才会开始像你。”

“嗯哼。” Bucky 似乎没有很注意在听， 他只忙着以批评的眼光看着那些色块。 “你还是计划画我不穿衣服？ 所以这堆东西差不多是一个颜色的， 对吧？” 他做了个手势问道。 “那为什么你今天晚上让我穿着衣服？”

这算是打开了话题， 某种程度上， 但是不知道为什么“因为我正准备告诉你我爱上你了， 而就这情况看来今天晚上一开始就要你脱到半裸似乎有点诡异”好像不是最好的答案。 相反Steve 只是不自在的耸了耸肩。

“我知道你的胸膛是什么颜色； 我不需要看着它来填色。”

“你让我脱了鞋，” Bucky 指出。 “我的脚也是跟我身体其他部分一个颜色。”

“这不一样； 外形就完全不同了， 你——”

“不， 抱歉，” Bucky 迅速打断了他， 他的嘴角轻颤着。 “我不能再盲目信任你的水平了。 我得看到你知道你在做什么的证据，如果你想让我明天还出现的话。”

Steve 翻了翻眼睛，一把抽出他的速写簿， 带着恼怒的笑容把它递了过去。 “你只要问就可以了， 你知道的。”

“我之前问过； 你总是不答应。” Bucky 开始翻看起本子来， Steve 则把双手插进了口袋。 “你说你要跟我说什么事情？”

“嗯？ 哦。” 他刚刚又分心了， 在看着 Bucky的手的时候。 “我， 呃。 对。 我是要说件事。”

“Okay， 所以。” Bucky 笑着抬眼看他， Steve的胃里开始扑腾起来。 “快说啊。 这都是…… 我。 噢。” 他的眼神落回到速写簿上， 而等 Steve 跟着他的眼神看去时他看到他已经翻到了最近的那些页上。 “哇哦。” Bucky 明显咽了咽口水， 他的手指轻抚过画着他样子的一张素描草稿。 “这些都是…… 我一直知道你画画水平很好， 但这些简直太棒了。 我看起来……” 他有点紧张的笑了几声。 “这看起来都不像我了。”

“你观察自己的时间可没我看着你的时间长，” Steve 说， 然后立刻希望他可以收回那些话。 但是没有回头路了， 所以他清了清嗓子然后决定既然如此那就将这作为一个开始。 “实际上这就是我想跟你说的事。 某种程度上。 我是说， 不是特意要这样的， 但是——” 他深呼吸了一下然后再次试着开口。 “你看， 事情是这样的， 当你给某个人画像的时候， 当你如此近距离长时间的看着某个人的时候， 你就会开始…… well， 注意到一些你平常注意不到的事。”

“Okay。” Bucky 小心的关上了速写簿把它放到了一边。 “我的理解是你注意到了一些关于我的事。”

“是啊。 算是吧。 更多是关于我的事， 我想？ 就是说。” Steve 清了清嗓子然后试着鼓起勇气。 “你记得当你第一次告诉我你…… 对男人有兴趣的时候？ 然后， 呃。 我告诉你那没有改变任何事， 但是……”

“我告诉你它会的。”

“对。 Well， 看来……” Steve 感觉自己开始脸红发抖； 他几乎说不出话了他太紧张了。 “你是对的。”

“是吗？” Bucky的脸色变得非常平静， 在某种程度上可以说是疏离，这让 Steve心里不安又忐忑。

“是的。 它…… well， 它让我注意到了一些事。 意识到， 我想。 关于， 呃。 Well， 我觉得这些应该不是新的感受， 真的， 我只是一直没明白它意味着什么， 以前。 但是现在——”

“听着， Steve， 没事的。” Bucky 再次看了一眼画布然后又飞快的移开了眼神。 “我想我知道你要说什么了。 但是你不需要担心， 好吗？ 我们之间…… 没必要变得这么奇怪。”

“噢。” 在这一来一回的对话中， Steve 发现这句话的意思真是再模糊不过了。 但它感觉还是像是拒绝的意思， 而他则尽自己最大的努力忍受着心里突然出现的巨大空虚。 “Okay， 这…… 挺好的， 我想。”

“你真的很信任我， 对吧？”

“以我的生命，” 他立刻说道， 他一刻都不需要犹豫， 然后他看见Bucky的脸上绽出一个衷心的笑。

“Okay。 那就相信我，当我说你不用担心这个的时候。”

“好。” Steve 张了张嘴， 又闭上了； 最好还是就让它这么过去吧， 换个话题， 随它去。 但他必须知道， 必须确定； 他必须听到那些话， 不然他永远不能向前看。 “所以…… 你是说你没兴趣？”

“什么？” Bucky 看起来好像很意外， 他疑惑的看着Steve 眨着眼睛。

“你不是吗？” 毫无理由的， Steve的心里出现了一点小心翼翼的希望的火花， 而他有胆量再往前一步。 “要是那不是你想说的， 那你是想说什么？”

“你是在说什么？”

“我……”

那些话说不出口， 在它们从他的心底努力爬上喉咙的时候卡住了。 他努力不要去盯着 Bucky的嘴唇看， 但是出于某种理由 Tony的声音在脑子里响了起来，想要说服他， 而在他能提醒自己这为什么是一个坏主意之前他就伸出手捧住了 Bucky的脸，倾向前偷了一个吻。

在他身下Bucky的嘴唇因为惊讶而微张着， 但他的唇柔软而温暖， 他肌肤的味道让 Steve头晕目眩， 因而过了很久他才完全反应过来自己在做什么。 负罪感立刻袭击了他， 而在他正要退开， 结结巴巴的道歉希望他的朋友能原谅他的时候， 事情突然发生了变化。

他的唇上突然有了一股力量， Bucky 开始回吻他， 而 Steve 甚至完全没办法去想这有多美好。 他意识到一只温暖的手环住了他的腰， 意识到 Bucky的唇贴着他的力量和动作， 意识到自己脸上那股温暖的呼吸。 他的整个身体都好像在哼唱， 在蜂鸣，在颤抖，在震动，因为这突然的力量，是的， 终于。 他已经半勃了， 就只因为一个纯洁的吻； Steve 迷迷糊糊的想， 他应该为此感到尴尬才是。 然而他没有， 他听见自己在继续靠近时小小的、急切的哼了一声。 他的唇完美的贴着 Bucky的， 在他腰上的那只手将他拉近时他们俩都呻吟起来， 让这瞬间变得无比美好。 但接着 Bucky的两只手就撑住了 Steve的胸，他退开了， 退后了， 只剩下茫然慌张的 Steve 。

“抱歉，” 他不自觉的说道， 尽管他正压抑着想要再次拉住 Bucky 的冲动。 “抱歉， 我…… 那是不是——？”

“不， 只是—— 这不是个好主意。”

“这…… 但……” Steve 好像没办法表达自己的意思了。 “你回吻了我。”

“我知道。 Fuck。” Bucky 用一只颤抖的手抚过嘴唇。 “我想要吻你； 天啊， Steve， 你根本不知道。”

“噢。 噢， 很好。 感谢上帝。” Steve几乎要因为松了口气而晕倒， 他向前走去， 但 Bucky 再次让开了。 “怎么了？”

“听着， 这是很自然的。 你知道。 会好奇。” Bucky 现在都不看着他的眼睛了。 “但你不像是会随随便便做这种事的。 你就是不是这样的人。 我不会让你做出你以后会后悔的事的， 就因为——”

“Bucky。”

Steve 这次快了一步， 他在 Bucky能躲开之前抓住了他的肩膀。 他有太多的话要说， 太多的思绪在他的脑子里纠缠在一起， 但似乎一条都没能形成句子。 说真的， 这样也许最好， 因为他现在一半的想法都太过了， 太快了。 所以相反他只集中在他想要说出口的一切里都蕴含的那一个简单的事实上。

“这种事我不会想要跟其他任何人做。”

Bucky的眼睛里似乎因为这句话出现了理解的神色， 一种像是Steve所感觉到的小心翼翼的希望的东西； 就好像这句贫乏的话语终于让他明白了什么。 Steve 缓缓的移向前， 他的眼睛紧紧锁住 Bucky的，然后小心的慢慢的低下头。 如果 Bucky 再次抽身退开的话他不会阻止他的， 但他希望—— 噢， Steve 真希望他不会。 而当他没有的时候， 当 Steve 感觉他的嘴唇温柔的掠过他朋友的唇的时候， 他因为席卷全身的愉悦和欣慰而闭上了眼睛。

Bucky短暂犹豫了一会儿， 但这次等他回应的时候 Steve 能从他的全身都感觉到， 他突然的放松然后就是无法呼吸的浪潮， 而这感觉也不像是因为被袭击而投降。 当Bucky的手臂环住他的腰将他拉近的时候Steve 颤抖了一下， 然后在那双狡黠的手溜进 Steve的衬衫下摆， 温暖的肌肤和冰凉的金属抚过他的背的时候他再次颤抖。 他突然胆子大起来， 用他的舌扫过那占据了他最近全部思想的饱满下唇； 回应他的一声呻吟让他感觉自己有十英尺， 就算接着 Bucky就伸出舌迎住了他，而 Steve的膝盖都快软了。

“等等，” Bucky 退开来吸了口气， “慢点。” 吹牛， Steve 忍不住想， 说这话的人嘴唇还贴着他不放弃的慵懒的绕着圈。 “我们应该谈谈这个。”

“不。” Steve 再次吻住了他， 他几乎要醉在他嘴唇的味道里了， 然后他任由自己的唇开始沿着Bucky诱人的下颚线条向上探索。 “我不擅长谈话。”

Bucky 喘着气笑了出来。 “是， 你是不擅长。” 他从Steve的衬衫下抽回了一只手， 而 Steve 几乎要抗议了，直到他感觉到那只手抚进了他的头发。 “但是我…… 啊…… 我还是得知道你打算做到什么地步。”

Steve 停了下来， 他的额头贴着 Bucky的太阳穴，他挣扎着喘气。

“你会让我做到什么地步？” 他最终问道， Bucky发自内心的轻声咒骂了一句，他忍不住微笑起来。

“该死的， Steve。” Bucky 靠过来用嘴唇含住了 Steve的耳垂， Steve 好一阵都忘了要怎么说话。 “要是你觉得不舒服——”

“好。” Steve 的手指穿过 Bucky的头发，然后他转回脸深深的、急切的吻了他。 接着他一只手抓住他衣领处的布料， 开始将他拉向卧室。 “我会告诉你的。”

然后 Bucky 大笑起来， 而 Steve 则在吻的间隙间微笑着，他们跌跌撞撞的穿过公寓，他已经不记得他上一次拥有这么纯粹的、几乎让他无法承受的快乐是什么时候了。

他没办法停止触摸， 没办法停止品尝； Bucky的衬衫被扔在了路上的什么地方而 Steve 忍不住停下来将他推向最近的一面墙， 埋下头用嘴唇和牙齿吻过他的脖颈和肩膀。 与此同时， Bucky的手则往下捧住了 Steve的臀， 将他们的胯部紧紧的按在一起； Steve 第一次感觉到 Bucky 用硬挺急切的在他身上磨蹭的时候， 所有的血液一瞬间都好像离开了他的脑袋。 他把脸埋在 Bucky的脖颈间努力保持着平衡， 牙齿几乎是自动自觉的就咬进了那坚实的肌肉里。 这让 Bucky 喘着气发出一阵呻吟然后更用力的将胯顶向 Steve， 而 Steve 不得不提醒自己他有很好的理由想要先到床上去而不是此时此刻就把 Bucky 按倒在地上。

在他们到达卧室之前Steve的手开始颤抖起来； 他把手伸进 Bucky的头发， 让那手指间柔软的的发丝抚慰他，而他再次吻上他。 他永远要不够那张嘴， 那柔软的嘴唇和 Bucky狡猾的舌头， 牙齿小心的啃咬和他们亲吻时嘴角微笑的形状。 他专注在那上面， 味道、感觉、和每次他做了什么让Bucky屏住了呼吸的时候那隐秘的骄傲的兴奋， 然后他的手落下去开始解另一个男人的腰带。

因为这不熟悉的角度和想要继续抚摸的渴望， 解开那东西变得惊人的困难。 他被分了两次心： 第一次是被光滑、平坦的小腹上卷曲的毛发， 再一次是他忍不住用手捧住 Bucky裤子前面的隆起， 隔着布料抚摸揉捏着他直到 Bucky攀住了他的肩对着Steve的嘴唇急促的喘着气。 他扭动着胯， 朝 Steve的碰触无助的浅浅戳刺着， 而这是因为他， 因为 Steve 和他做的事， 然后Steve 再次在他们的吻中间微笑起来因为他就是忍不住。

他终于取得了进展，Bucky的腰带和裤子系带被攻克了， 他温柔的推着 Bucky的肩膀让他躺到床上。 而有那么一会儿 Steve 只是站着， 低头看着他。 Bucky的嘴唇肿胀而红润， 他的瞳孔失了焦距； 在他的脖子上Steve咬他的地方有一块暗色的印记， 而 Steve 因为自己看着它无比的自豪而感到一阵隐隐的负疚感。 他用手指温柔的按着 Bucky的下巴， 弯下腰在他唇上轻轻印了一个吻然后慢慢屈膝跪了下来。

Bucky 睁大眼睛看着他，就好像他不能相信这是真的一样， 而Steve 抬头看着他笑了，尽管紧张已经把他的胃打成了好多个结。 Steve跪在他双腿之间， 手指环在 Bucky的裤子和底裤的裤腰上， 轻轻一拽。 Bucky 抬起了腰而 Steve 把它们脱了下来， 让布料滑过那双有力的长腿然后把它们扔到了一边。

现在他的面前展现出了大片赤裸的肌肤， Steve 用了一会儿时间才鼓起勇气认真打量。 他很确定这就是他想要的， 但尽管如此， Steve 还是不太能压下他也许没有准备好面对现实的忧虑。 而当他真正去看的时候， 他心里满是好奇的宽慰， 因为这根本就没什么可怕的。

Bucky 硬了， 在他的双腿之间他的阴茎兴奋而硬挺。 它的大小很不错， Steve 想道—— 差不多快和他自己的一样大， 如果再长一点的话也许。 他想它在自己的手里应该会很契合， 所以他伸出手去验证。 它贴着他的手掌，坚硬光滑而温暖， 而在他小心的用手指环住它时Bucky 轻轻的叹了口气 ，这声音让Steve自己的阴茎在牛仔裤的束缚内颤动了一下。 那声音很美妙， 他立刻想要让它能再次出现。

他的动作一开始不是很确定， 手和腕都以一个不熟悉的角度动着， 但很快他就找到了节奏： 向上撸的时候他轻轻揉捏， 时不时用拇指抚过头部弄走开始从顶端滴下来的液体。 他完全是凭着本能在动作， 却让 Bucky小声的抽气和呻吟，向着 Steve的碰触扭动着臀； Steve 以他自己喜欢的那种被触碰的方式动着—— 过去几周他读到的东西都让他确信手淫是完全正常健康的行为， 所以他甚至都没有因为这样的想法而脸红， 他没有。

Steve 无意识的舔了舔唇， 而Bucky 突然倒抽了口气使得他立刻松开了掌握， 他害怕自己不小心伤到了他。 然而当他抬起头的时候， 看到的却是 Bucky 正盯着他的嘴唇， 他反应了过来，一阵热流猛的席卷过他全身。 他是想要…… 但他现在对此还有点没自信， 所以他只是低下身沿着Bucky大腿内侧那片光滑诱人的肌肤亲吻。 他肌肤的味道闻起来简直不可思议， 温暖而带着略微有点强烈的麝香味，这股气味充满了他的脑袋， 而Steve 任由自己的嘴唇向上追寻。

Bucky的阴茎现在在持续的流着液体； 在Steve来得及想想自己在做什么之前他就用自己空闲那只手的拇指抹过了顶端， 然后把手伸进嘴里品尝那股味道。 Bucky 压下了一声呻吟， 他的腰无助的向着 Steve的掌握弓起。

“Fucking hell。” 他的声音听起来嘶哑又模糊， 这让Steve 发现自己感觉难以置信的得意。 “你是要把我折磨死吗？”

“抱歉，” Steve 说道， 尽管他脸上的笑容更像是在自得而不是无辜。 “我在一边做一边补课。 不过。” 他的笑容扩大了几分， 变得有些邪气。 “我以为你说你很专横。”

听见这话Bucky 忍不住喷笑了一声。 “是啊。 是啊， 我一般的确很专横， 但我现在是在给我最好的朋友破处，我有点紧张。” 他重重咽了口口水。 “我不想催你。”

Steve 完全控制不住的脸红了起来， 但他还是毫无顾忌的笑着。

“那我想这会儿我还是继续主导吧。”

而说真的， 一旦他下定决心，要做下去就是相当容易的了。 他再次低下身， 舔着 Bucky阴茎的顶端， 品尝着那强烈的、略带咸味的液体，接着他就慢慢的用舌面从分身的下方舔了上去。 他喜欢这种感觉： 那光滑的肌肤， 那股重量， 那股热度。 他喜欢尝起来的味道。 但他最喜欢的是声音， Bucky的呼吸变成了急促清浅的抽气和小声的呻吟。 他看了一眼 Bucky的脸，发现他正专心的看着， 眼睛睁得大大的，嘴唇微张， 这让 Steve 心里满是一种他从未感受过的骄傲， 他再次微笑起来，然后就将嘴唇包住了 Bucky阴茎的头部开始温柔的吸吮。

Steve小心的不让自己一下子吞进去太多， 他的手仍旧环在根部，而他则尽可能的越吞越深。 然后噢， 噢， 感觉真好， 这样在嘴里感受他， 感受自己的嘴唇被撑开而Bucky的阴茎抵着自己舌头的重量，这感觉真好。 Steve 从没意识到会这么好， 意识到自己有多想要这样； 他自己的阴茎硬的发疼， 但他分不出一时一刻来释放这压力。 他的两只手现在都被占着， 一只滑上去温柔的揉捏Bucky的双丸，另一只握着他的分身撸动着， 与他头部开始起伏的节奏和谐统一。

颤抖的手指穿过了他的头发， 带着温柔的鼓励捧住了他的脑后， Steve 发出一声热切的呻吟。 接着他听见了 Bucky 的咒骂， 他头发里的手指收紧了， 一股新涌上来的欲望让 Steve 进一步努力动作起来。 他吮吸嘴里坚硬的阴茎的声音濡湿而清晰可闻，下流极了； 而接着他不得不收回来一只手，用掌根磨蹭着他自己依旧束缚在牛仔裤里的阴茎。 他现在只能先这样做， 他没有足够的集中力和协调能力来把那该死的玩意儿解开。

除了他嘴里Bucky的感觉和味道之外的一切他几乎都感觉不到； 对方颤抖着的分开的大腿； 在Steve在他身上动作时他变得急促的呼吸。 有那么一会儿Steve不得不暂时停下来挣扎着喘气， 他的呼吸喷在濡湿的肌肤上，直到 Bucky 呻吟着试着把他的头再按回去。 Steve 顺从的低下了头， 急切的想要再次填满自己的嘴， 然后他想，他可以永远这样跪着， 让 Bucky 这样颤抖、吸气和呻吟。

“Steve。” 很快， Bucky 就再次不屈不挠地拽起了他的头发， 想要把他拉起来。 “我快—— 噢上帝啊， 我不能—— Steve——”

他不在乎。 一天， 一小时， 甚至十分钟之前他可能会在乎，但现在他只想感受 Bucky 射，感受他在他嘴里瓦解崩溃。 所以他没有动， 继续动作着， 而过了没一会儿 Bucky 就不再反抗， 他的腰朝着Steve的嘴里清浅的、不规律的抽动着。 Steve 磨蹭自己阴茎的手稍微加上了点力， 急切的寻求着更多力量， 更大摩擦。 然后 Bucky的阴茎就抵着他的舌头泄了， 那种感觉将 Steve 猛地掀过了那道最后的壁垒，接着 Bucky 就将热流断断续续的射进了 Steve的喉咙里。

Steve 感觉自己晕乎乎， 飘飘然， 以及拥有惊人的无穷力量，他终于让 Bucky 从他的嘴里滑出来， 着迷在他迅速软下去的分身滑过他双唇的感觉里。 他小心的咽了一下； 那股味道和感觉确实不太好， 他想， 但这非常值得，因为他能看到Bucky身体的每一处线条里都写着放松。 Steve 开始懒懒的将吻洒在 Bucky的腰臀和小腹上， 他听见上方传来一阵温柔的叹息，接着他就被拉起来拽进了一个结结实实的吻里。

“看在老天的份上， Steve，” Bucky 退开的时候轻轻笑道， “赶紧把衣服脱了。”

Steve脚下都还不稳， 但他立刻爬了起来照着 Bucky 的话做了，而Bucky则溜回了床上， 慵懒的靠在上面看着他脱衣服； Steve 知道这时候因为对方细细审视的眼神而脸红是非常荒谬的， 考虑到他们刚刚做了什么， 但显然这理由对他并不起作用。 他剥下内裤的时候轻轻颤了一下， 对自己造成的那一团乱他感到尴尬。

“我， 呃。 比较…… 抱歉。”

他含糊的比划了一下，而 Bucky 翻了翻眼睛， 靠过来抓住他的手腕向后拽去将 Steve 拉进了床上。 两具身体撞到了一起，而他们大笑起来， 玩闹着互相推挤着对方，直到 Bucky 最终将他推倒在床上然后他们的双唇黏在了一起。 Steve 几乎在这个吻里融化， 他将 Bucky 尽可能的拉近， 惊讶的发现仅仅是这赤裸肌肤相接触的简单快感就让他的脑子眩晕起来。

“你还是那么混蛋（You're still such a punk），” Bucky 喃喃道， 他贴着他的唇勾起嘴角笑，然后他的嘴唇开始向下游移。

Steve 懒懒的笑了， Bucky 则沿着他的身体一路向下—— 嘴唇舌头和牙齿温柔的啃咬，沿着他的脖颈穿过他的肩膀， 温暖的吻洒满了他的胸膛和肩膀—— 然后他滞住了呼吸，他感觉到 Bucky的嘴唇还在向下。 他用手肘撑起自己以获得一个更好的角度， 他睁大眼睛看着 Bucky的舌头开始小心的掠过他的腹股沟， 将那还在他皮肤上开始干涸的乱糟糟的黏腻舔舐干净。

在Bucky的嘴唇环住他的阴茎的时候他差点都没办法好好呼吸了， 他几乎已经再次半硬了。 Bucky闭上了眼睛， 好像他迷失在了Steve的感觉里。 他在用舌头做的事情称得上是罪大恶极， Steve 开始呻吟起来； 这感觉会非常棒， 棒到他已经在这温暖潮湿的快感里迷失了自我。 但尽管他非常想要这样， 还有另一件东西是他更想要的， 所以他把握住了自己，将手伸下去把 Bucky 拉了回来， 并且很高兴对方并没有因此过多抱怨。

在他们的唇相遇时Steve 震惊了一瞬，接着他就意识到他可以在 Bucky的舌头上尝到自己的味道， 但他很快就被分了心，因为 Bucky 跨坐在了他身上， 正慢慢的将他俩的腰胯靠在一起磨蹭着。 Steve 再次呻吟起来， 他一边吻一边愈发的张开了唇，同时热切的向上挺去迎着对方。

Bucky的手撑在 Steve的胸前， 将他困在了床垫上， 而 Steve 正无耻的利用这个新的姿势让自己的手在对方温暖、赤裸的肌肤上任意游移。 他的双手缓缓的沿着 Bucky的背向下滑去，直到他捧住了他的臀将他拉近， 然后将一只手指小心的滑过了那里的凹陷。 Bucky 轻颤了一下，然后呻吟了一声中断了这个吻， 他的呼吸若有若无的喷在 Steve湿润的唇上，他将额头与他靠在一起。

“我今天晚上过来的时候可没想到这个， 你知道。”

“我知道，” Steve 飞快的说， 尽管他没办法让自己挪开双手。 “我…… 如果你不想——”

“不， 我是说——” Bucky 笑起来。 “天啊。 我是说我什么都没带。”

“没带什么—— 噢。 噢。 呃。” Steve 转过头看了一眼他的床头柜。 “Well。”

“你是在开玩笑吧。” Bucky 用难以置信的眼神盯着他， 然后他伸手过去打开了抽屉。 “你…… 真的不是，” 过了一会儿之后他说， 拿出了一瓶润滑油和一盒安全套。 “哇哦。”

“Bucky，” 这是 Steve 所能说出的全部回应， 他用了仅剩的全部自制力才让自己的腰在Bucky的扭动下保持不动。 不知怎的他还觉得挺惊讶， 尽管他真的不该这么觉得， 因为 Bucky对此的回应就是邪气的一笑然后就用上了稍微大一点的力气向下磨蹭了一圈， 这使得Steve的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。 “哦， 上帝，” Steve 呜咽了一声， 他现在已经不在乎自己听起来是什么样了因为此时此刻他只需要刚才那下再来一次。

“你确定要这样做吗？” Bucky 僵住了身子问道， 而 Steve 只是呻吟了一声， 一把抱住了他然后猛的一下飞快翻过身。

“我确定。”

Bucky的唇向他热切的张开了， 而有那么一会儿 Steve 放任自己沉醉在 Bucky的身体在他身下的感觉， 他舌头的味道和温暖的吻之中。 但没过多久， 他们的腰臀就又抵在一起扭动起来， 彼此的硬挺磨蹭着，唇舌纠缠， Steve 能感觉到自己的脑子逐渐开始晕眩。 Bucky从床垫上抬起了左手， 一会儿之后就听见什么东西被打开的啪嗒一声，这让 Steve 因为紧张的期待而颤抖了一下。 他抬起身子让自己能够看进那双温暖的褐色眼睛， 然后又侧过脸温柔的去吻Bucky微笑时嘴角边的纹路。

Steve 伸出手，让 Bucky 把瓶子里的东西挤到了他手指上， 将他的手裹满了滑溜溜的液体。就只是磨了磨手指他的心就已经开始狂跳； 他突然觉得一阵紧张， 不得不深呼吸才稳住自己。 但接着他将手向下伸去， Bucky的双腿为他轻易的打开， 面对如此毫无疑问的信任， Steve 别无所想只有继续。

他再次吻上 Bucky ， 让自己陷进那温柔的唇里，而他轻轻的将一根手指抵上了 Bucky的入口。 在他嘴里回响的那声呻吟让他大胆起来， 然后慢慢地， 小心的， 他推了进去。 Bucky 温暖而紧致的环绕着他的手指， 肌肉将他往深处拉去而他的腰也扭了起来； Steve依旧小心的动着， 开始将手指内外抽插。 没过多久 Bucky 就开始抬起腰迎合他， 微张的双唇抵着 Steve喘着气， 而 Steve 用一只手肘把自己撑了起来。 他想要看着这一切。

“More。” Bucky 舔了舔唇， 而当他睁开眼睛的时候 Steve 看见那里几乎成了一片黑色。 “Steve。 快，” 他笑着说，然后在 Steve 转动他的手的时候溢出一声呜咽。 “我又不是玻璃做的。”

Steve 把手完全抽了出来， 享受了一会儿 Bucky不满的呻吟，然后将两根手指塞了回去。 他从未见过如此的美景， 他想道： 赤裸的Bucky 在他身下打开， 他白皙的脸颊上泛着颜色， 分开的双唇红肿鲜艳、湿漉漉的。 他现在在 Steve的手指上急切的扭动着， 一只脚踩在床上让他的手能进的更深。 他看起来饥渴而诱惑，而这一切的一切都是为了 Steve。

Steve拼命让自己在脑子里那片欲望的迷雾中回忆他读过的东西， 然后他开始小心的将手指在向外抽动的时候慢慢张开， 将 Bucky 打开，以便—— 他不让自己继续想下去， 害怕仅仅是因为想到这个就会让这一切过早结束。 他的身体里升腾起一阵渴望，让他想要去夺取， 用力的、快速的、粗暴的， 不论结果如何。 但那股对自己真的会造成什么伤害的担心拦下了他， 为了让自己分心，他沿着因为渴望而颤抖的Bucky的脖颈印下一串湿润的吻。

“你能再放下一根吗？” 他对着 Bucky的耳畔低语， 享受着自己温柔的咬在 Bucky 耳垂上时他发出的一阵呻吟。

“是的。” Bucky声音只比吸气要大上一点， 但他在 Steve的手指上收紧了身体， Steve忍不住闭上了眼睛。 “上帝啊， 是的， 再放一根。 More。”

Steve 停了停，再次抓过了瓶子， 将更多的润滑剂挤到了手指上然后将三根手指并在一起慢慢的放进 Bucky的身体。 Bucky从喉咙里泻出一声窒息般的呜咽， 他的眼睛紧紧地闭起， 但他的臀却依旧扭动着； Steve继续动作着，祈祷他的朋友会在他要他停下时出声。 他看见 Bucky 咬住了下唇， 这景象使Steve忍不住发出一声渴望的呻吟。 Steve没有停下手上的动作， 他倾下身用舌头舔过那片雪白的齿列， 促使他张开唇让他能够用自己的牙齿咬上去。

他再次转了转自己的手， 张开手指轻轻磨蹭起他身体深处， Bucky 猛地弓起身子叫出了声， 他的呼吸变成了急促的抽气，他的手猛地向上环住了 Steve的肩膀， 想要将他拉近。

“Jesus Christ。 现在。 Steve， 现在， 现在上我， 快。”

而几乎没怎么见识过这样下流言语的 Steve， 立刻就挤进了 Bucky双腿之间， 急切的想要遵循这指令。 他们之间的空气粘稠而火热； Steve的肺里满是性爱的味道， 混杂着麝香和咸咸的汗水气息。 他费力的打开了被扔在床上的那个小盒子， 但手指却笨拙的纠缠在那小小的金属包装袋上， Bucky 上气不接下气的笑着， 然后他伸出手来帮忙。 是Bucky的手指将安全套温柔的裹在了 Steve的阴茎上， 然后环住他将更多的润滑剂挤在那橡胶上。 接着他引导着他， 抬起自己的双腿让他来到正确的位置， 而 Steve 开始慢慢进入。

那里紧致而温热， 柔软而潮湿， Steve 在心里默默祈祷感谢那环绕着他的薄薄一片安全套稍微钝化了这感觉， 因为如果没有它的话他害怕自己才刚开始就结束了。 就算是现在这样他也已经开始颤抖起来， 挣扎着呼吸，因为在他生命里他从来没有，从来没有感觉这么好过。 他的手抓紧了 Bucky的大腿—— 太紧了， 他担心， 但他似乎没办法松开掌握； 似乎只有这样他才不会因为这纯粹的、难以置信的快感而爆炸。

等他的脑子终于开始清醒过来的时候他意识到 Bucky的双腿正松松的环在他腰上，他的手臂则环绕着肩膀将他向下拉， 让 Steve的头靠在了 Bucky的肩膀上。 温柔的手指轻轻的梳过他颈后汗湿的头发， 这动作既是抚慰又是诱惑。 Steve忍不住稍稍动了一下腰， 下意识的撞进 Bucky那让他感觉舒服的身体里，这使得他们俩都轻轻倒抽了口气。

Bucky的唇印上了他的脸颊， 他的下巴， 他的嘴角，而他的手向下抚上了 Steve的臀。他小心的推着他，开始引导他， 鼓励他抽插的越来越深。 戳刺了几下之后 Steve 将膝盖向前移去、放到 Bucky的臀下以获得更好的支撑， 而 Bucky的头向后仰去， 露出他咽喉的线条，从喉咙里发出一声长长的呜咽。 配上他们的身体一起动作时那湿漉漉的声响， 这简直是 Steve 这辈子听过的最性感的声音。 他向后坐在自己脚跟上让自己能看的更清楚， 他看见自己在 Bucky的身体里进出， 而因为要努力压抑住自己他再次颤抖起来。

“Steve。” Bucky开始在他身下扭动， 使得Steve从喉咙里发出了一声尴尬的呜咽。 “再用力。”

“我不……” Steve 摇了摇头。 “不想伤到你，” 他终于喘着气说道， 然后在Bucky笑出声时忍不住感到惊讶。

“你操心太多了。 快， Rogers。” 他急促的喘着气，抬头看着他笑。 “你给什么我都受得住。”

接下来他做了…… 什么事， 肌肉小心的挤压让 Steve的眼睛瞬时失了焦距， 腰忍不住向前猛地撞去。 Bucky 不知羞耻的大声呻吟起来， 腿紧紧的环住了 Steve的腰， 而 Steve的沉着崩塌了， 他的头脑一片空白，瞬间只剩下急切的欲望渴求。 他开始热切的进出着 Bucky 的身体， 追逐着那在他每次深深进入时沿着他的脊背向上窜去的火花。 这太多了， 但又还不够， 他的世界除了他们两个人和他们一起做的这事再无其他。

Steve的脑袋因为浓重的麝香混杂着大量汗水的气息而眩晕， 还有急促的呼吸破碎的呻吟和他们身下的床发出的吱呀声。 Bucky的左手抬了起来抓住了床头板， 以支撑起他自己去迎合 Steve的戳刺。 木头在金属手指越来越紧的抓握下不满的呻吟着， 也混入了那快要让Steve因欲望而疯狂的交响曲中。 他咬紧了牙， 决心要坚持住， 因为 Bucky 在因他而喘息而呻吟而叫喊， 而 Steve 想要时间永远留在这一刻。

但这感觉太好了； 他在颤抖， 汗水在他脊背下方积成一片， 他腰臀的每一次动作都更把他的控制力撕碎一点， 尽管他不想这样但他知道他坚持不了多久了。

“Bucky。” 他低下身， 双手撑在了床上，他还在动着，他现在已经停不下来。 “我—— 我不能—— 我要——”

Bucky 只是点了点头， 右手向下伸去环住了自己的阴茎。他放纵着自己， 追逐着自己的快感， 这景象让 Steve 动的更加用力， 配合 Bucky的撸动进出着。 Steve 感觉到包裹着自己的 Bucky 开始颤抖， 他的眼睛紧紧的闭着，嘴唇红肿的张着，好像在发出无声的叫喊， 他释放在了自己的小腹上。

Bucky射的时候他的身体也收紧了， Steve 身子一僵， 双臂紧绷的颤抖着，最后还是塌下身体，用小臂撑在床上挣扎着呼吸。 等他再次开始动作起来的时候，一切都变得狂野、迷茫和无助，他只感觉到在自己身下Bucky如此放松的打开着身体， 嘴唇抵在他耳边轻声说着下流的鼓励，Steve 又颤了一下， 接着整个世界就在他眼前炸开。

过了很久他才有足够意识担心起他的重量大概会让对方不舒服， 而就算在这时他所能做的也只是翻到一边， 并且在他软下来的阴茎滑出 Bucky的身体时再次颤抖了一下。 Bucky 轻轻的在Steve的嘴角印下一个吻， 然后在Steve还在试着渡过高潮之后的余韵时向下伸出手小心的将安全套取了下来。 等他再次躺下来时 Steve 几乎是直觉般的伸出了手将他拉近，直到他们面对面的躺好， Bucky的额头靠着他的。

“如果我告诉你我爱你的话你会不会疯？” 他轻声说， 尽管他感觉Bucky有些惊讶，但他也一点不后悔说出了这些话。 “听着， 我知道这样不太公平， 就这样突然告诉你。 而且也许…… 也许这对你来说只是性， 我不知道。 但我真的爱你， Bucky。 而且我要警告你我是不会这么轻易放弃的。”

“你什么时候轻易放弃过？” Bucky 一只手捧住了 Steve的下巴， 抬起他的头给了他一个吻，这让 Steve的阴茎不顾他的劳累感兴趣的动了动。 “你还真是个笨蛋， 不是吗？”

“为什么？” Steve 皱起了眉毛。 “因为爱你？ 因为——”

“因为你会以为我不爱你， 你个蠢货。” Bucky的微笑温暖而轻松， Steve的心似乎要为这景象融化了。 “老天， 从我们十八岁的时候我就为你疯狂了。”

“你…… 真的？” Steve 只是看着他眨着眼，正像 Bucky 说的那样像个笨蛋， 但一个笑容慢慢的在他脸上绽开来。

“我真的以为你已经知道了，” Bucky 笑了， 然后开玩笑的推了他一下。 “我真的不觉得我一直有做的很隐晦。” 他耸了耸肩。 “还好你这人有点迟钝； 至少你还让我待在你身边， 虽然你不再需要我了。”

“我永远都需要你，” Steve 反驳他道， 而Bucky 似乎犹疑了几秒。 Steve 将依旧汗湿的手从 Bucky的背上收回， 小心的放在了他的腰上。 “我很担心你有可能不会—— 我记得你说过的话， 关于你身上发生的事。 关于爱情会分裂忠诚。 我不确定你可以——”

“他们没有夺走你，” Bucky 静静地开口， Steve 立刻顿住了。 “没有夺走全部的你； 没有夺走我感觉到的一切。 他们会的， 如果可以的话， 但那样就太深了。 不管他们做了什么， 我都记得你的一部分， 就算我当时并不知道我记得的是什么。” Bucky 摇了摇头然后自嘲般的看了 Steve 一眼。 “见鬼， 是你害我这么多愁善感的。”

“是啊， well。” Steve 知道他现在又开始笑的像个笨蛋了， 而且他发现自己完全不在意。 “我在试着为此感到难过， 但其实我没有。” Bucky 扬起了一边眉毛， Steve的笑容又扩大了几分。“Okay， 我也没有很努力。” 他大笑起来。 “我还是不能相信你会喜欢那个小个子软脚虾Steve。”

“我讨厌那个外号。” Bucky的手懒懒的抚上了 Steve的臀。 “再说了， 我喜欢你个子小的时候。”

“真的？”

“Well， 是啊。 就好像我不喜欢现在的你似的； 相信我，” 他坏笑着说， “真的。 我在想象现在这样子的时候大部分情况你都会矮小的多， 但是—— 呃。”

Steve惊讶的扬起了眉。 “你那时候会想这种事？ 关于…… 跟我上床？”

“我， 呃。 Well。 是啊。”

“你是在脸红吗？”

“上帝， 你真是混蛋，” Bucky 嘟囔道， 而且是的， 他的脸颊上清楚看得到泛红的颜色。

“你真的在脸红！” Steve 撑起了一只手肘， 露出一个高兴的笑容。 “Oh man， 我简直不能相信我真的让你脸红了一次。”

“闭嘴。”

“你会经常想这种事吗？” Steve 还在笑他。

“噢， 看在——” Bucky 突然扑到了他身上， 尽管他明显很尴尬但他也笑了， 他们在床上来回扭打着，Steve 毫不知耻的大笑。 很快 Bucky 就再次困住了他， 他瞪着眼睛，但这表情却因为他眼里闪烁的光芒而变得温柔。 “闭嘴，” 他再次说道， Steve 却好像公然的邀请般扬起了下巴。

“逼我啊（Make me）。”

Bucky， 让 Steve很是高兴的是， 证明了他不只是欣然的接受了这一挑战。

 

————————————FIN 全文完————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当年的后记：
> 
> 后记：
> 
> 完结撒花！！
> 
> 这段小黄文用了很久才全部完结…… 除了因为五一和周末撸主出去玩了之外【】，还因为我每次搞个一两千字就会自己先把持不住撸不下去只好洗洗睡第二天继续…… _(:зゝ∠)_ 
> 
> 本文可以说是洋妞的盾冬文里我的最爱之一，首先我对这种双向暗恋的文一向把持不住，然后作者写的实在太美，那种小心翼翼的试探和爱恋，感觉两个人是真的非常非常珍惜对方，最后的甜肉也是充分对这种till the end of line的感情的升华。
> 
> 文里还时不时用一些句子来戳我，比如队长说明明是你受伤害比较多，为什么反而一直来安慰我，吧唧只是一笑说老习惯；还有队长说如果自己不因此而看轻吧唧或其他人，他也就没理由这样看轻自己；以及队长和吧唧总是不自觉的对对方充满保护欲。这种宝贵的爱情真是太难能可贵，所以我希望能把这种治愈系的同人文分享给大家，他们已经被命运捉弄了七十年，我祈祷并相信，剩下的都是好日子。
> 
> 我也希望我的翻译能够把作者的爱完整美好的传达给大家，如果有不足的地方请大家多多谅解~ 并且有机会的话大家也尽量去给作者点个赞留个言吧，让作者也感受到大家的爱~
> 
> 接下来我应该就安安心心等着各位投喂啦~ 入这个圈真是幸福，我感谢三年前的自己~ 我们下次再见~
> 
> 祝好！
> 
> 以上
> 
> 豆猫


End file.
